


Two Sugars, Extra Cream

by Annegsp0983



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crack, Drinking, I swear I'm not procrastinating on my other fics..., Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Ridiculousness, Smoking, Suga and Kiyoko manage a coffee shop, Suga's thirst is REAL, Tanaka being snarky, Tanaka just wants some fuckin coffee, instead he falls in love, minor side romance involving a tinder swipe, some dudes bein bros moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annegsp0983/pseuds/Annegsp0983
Summary: Coffee shop AU!Tanaka gets roped into making a coffee run with Daichi that allows him to eventually meet the most beautiful barista on the planet.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 29
Kudos: 73





	1. What can I get started for you today?

**Author's Note:**

> Guyyyyyyysssss  
> I promise I am not neglecting BR...just had to get this out of my system.  
> So NightWing brought up an important fact- I adore Tanaka, and I don't write enough about him.  
> FIXED IT.  
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> FYI- the PoV will shift between Tanaka and Suga every other chapter. I enjoy not having to shift pov all the time...yea I'm lazy!  
> Chapter 1 is Tanaka PoV

Tanaka Ryunosuke groaned, stretching his arms over his head. Two in the afternoon was way too damn early to be running on fumes, but here he was. The murmur of his coworkers on telephone calls harmonized with the clacks of keyboards, putting him into a trance.

“You look like you could use a pick me up.” Tanaka jerked as Sawamura Daichi clamped a hand on his shoulder.

“Uh-uh yea! I wasn't sleepin though!” Tanaka sputtered, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You were about 30 seconds away...” Daichi teased with a grin. “Help me make a coffee run...everyone else is busy.”

“Uhh...is that okay?” Tanaka got to his feet.

“Of course it's okay.” Daichi winked at him.

“I swear to god if you say anything about you an the boss, I'm gonna kick you in the ass.” Tanaka grumbled, heading the conversation off at the pass.

“Then why did you ask if it was okay for us to go?”

“Temporary insanity, Daichi-san.” Tanaka squinted as they stepped out into the sunlight. It wasn't that Tanaka had an issue with Daichi and their very buff boss being in a relationship. It was moreso that they were about as fluffy and tooth-rotting as a metric ton of sugar, and Tanaka hated watching the domestic flirtation.

“Ahhh, you're just jealous I asked Hajime out first.” Daichi punched his shoulder.

“Um...yeah, no.” Tanaka rolled up his sleeves in the heat. “How far are we goin' for coffee? South America?”

“Relax...Hajime told me about this place last month. All other coffee tastes like swill compared to it. Trust me.” Daichi strolled around a corner.

“Hajime?” Tanaka scoffed. So they were onto the cutesy first-name part of their relationship now...Gross.

“Uh Iwaizumi?” Daichi offered.

“Right.” Tanaka shoved his hands in his pockets. He could feel eyes catching on his tattoos now visible since rolling his sleeves up.

People were all the same.

Tattoos? Thug.

Piercings? Loose.

Shaved head? Moron.

Tanaka had long-since ceased to give a golden turd over what others thought of his looks. He liked the way he looked with his head shaved. Earrings set off the shape of his skull quite nicely. The tattoos were a fucking work of art, if he did say so.

“And here we are.” Daichi grinned, holding the door open. Tanaka stepped inside, nose immediately assaulted with the aroma of coffee.

“Ohhh look who it is!” Chirped a voice from behind the counter. “My favorite customer.” The man smirked, leaning on his elbows.

“Riiiight.” Daichi exhaled a groan. Tanaka checked out the source of the compliment while he was occupied buttering up Daichi.

What in the hell was this bullshit?

The guy was fuckin perfect.

His brown hair was neat and styled, despite the humidity of summer. He straightened, and much to Tanaka's displeasure, was taller than both himself and Daichi. His eyes crinkled with a smirk.

“Oikawa, you should cut the shit. It's bad for the employees to see your example.” Daichi leaned his hip against the counter. Oikawa fluttered his eyelashes at Daichi.

“Dai-chan. How rude of you, insinuating that I would kiss ass for tips.”

“Because you do, Oikawa-san.” A tall blonde guy with glasses fixed Oikawa with a flat stare.

“Pfff, lies Tsukki-chan.” Oikawa flapped a hand at the blonde.

“What can I get started for you today?” The blonde spoke over Oikawa's protests.

“Well, large house with half and half, another large house with four shots espresso and three sugars, medium vanilla latte, a medium decaf with soy and Tanaka?” Daichi glanced back.

“Uh...coffee is fine.” Tanaka shrugged. This place was far too pretentious. Especially judging by the attractiveness level of employees so far.

“Yes but you have options here...” Daichi urged.

“Can I get my coffee in a cup?” Tanaka quipped. The blonde snorted into his sleeve.

“Must you be difficult with me?” Daichi groaned, sliding money across the counter.

“Now now, Dai-chan. Tanaka-chan doesn't look like he frequents establishments like this on a regular basis.” Oikawa slid a cup across the counter.

“Establishments like? You gotta problem buddy?” Tanaka bristled. Oikawa's perfectly shaped eyebrows arched.

“Problem? Now why would you think that, Mr. Coffee in a Cup?” He enunciated. Tanaka's nose wrinkled with a sneer.

“Oh gee I don't fuckin know you pretty-boy sack of sh-”

“Tanaka.” Daichi growled in warning. Tanaka swiped the tray of coffees from the counter with a huff, making sure to flip his middle fingers at Oikawa as he backed toward the door.

“Ohhh threat or promise Mr. Coffee in a Cup?” Oikawa draped across the counter, cat-calling after them. Daichi exploded out the door into the afternoon heat, tray in hand.

“What in the fuck was that?” He stomped after Tanaka. “I can't take you anywhere, Tanaka!”

“Yea, well GQ in there wasn't helping the situation out any.” He spat, storming back to the office. That pretentious bastard didn't know how close he came to getting an ass-kicking. He was lucky Daichi had stepped in.

“Holy shit, you are too short with people.”

“What? You're sayin I should let them say whatever the hell they want and take it like a bitch?” Tanaka griped. Daichi yanked the door to their office open.

“No, but getting in someone's face just because you have zero chill is not okay.”

“I have chill.” Tanaka argued.

“No you don't.” Kenma droned from behind a monitor. He held his hand up.

“There ya go. Four shots of espresso and three sugars in a regular coffee.” Daichi hummed, handing him the cup.

“Thanks, Daichi.” Kenma disappeared behind his monitor.

“You're welcome. Yamamoto?”

“He's probably takin a leak.” Tanaka kicked the back of his coworker's empty chair as he strolled past.

“Leave the decaf with soy on his desk please?” Daichi nodded his head toward a closed door. “Gonna take the boss his coffee.”

“For fuck's sake man...GROSS.” Tanaka moaned, flopping into his chair. Daichi waggled his eyebrows before disappearing into the office of their boss, Iwaizumi Hajime with his coffee offerings. Tanaka huffed, checking his emails.

This day could not end fast enough.

~

“Tanaka?” Kenma quietly called over his monitor.

“Yea?” Tanaka finished typing an email.

“Would you mind picking up coffee for me? I'm in the middle of a software upload...”

“Why me?” Tanaka leaned on the edge of Kenma's cubicle.

“Because I'm not going in that office to ask Daichi...” Kenma squinted at the closed office door. Tanaka wrinkled his nose. He didn't blame the kid. “And there is no way in hell I'm asking Taketora.”

“Why don't you want Yamamoto to grab coffee? He's smart enough...” Tanaka winked at Yamamoto.

“What?”

“Nothin' Bro.”

“Because...he won't get me caffeinated beverages. He says they're not healthy.” Kenma hissed.

“Bro, seven cups of coffee in one setting is NOT HEALTHY, Kenma.” Yamamoto yelled across the tiny office.

“I'll pay you by the step.” Kenma pleaded.

“Okay fine.” Tanaka conceded.

“And you have to get it from Happy Beans.” Kenma shoved money at him.

“Happy Beans...”

“Yea, where you went with Daichi the other day.”

“No.” Tanaka huffed.

“Why?”

“Ohhh get me a decaf soy latte with extra soy.” Yamamoto stuffed money into Tanaka's back pocket.

“I'm not going back there...” Tanaka grunted. Like hell he would set foot in that fucking pretentious bastard-filled ESTABLISHMENT again...

“You know what that link is to, Tanaka?” Kenma pointed at his monitor.

“No, what is it?”

“The security camera feed for Iwaizumi's office.” Kenma leaned toward Tanaka. “If you don't go get me coffee from Happy Beans, I will make sure that every time you are at your computer, this feed is playing on your monitor.” He narrowed his eyes. “Or if you would rather, I could hack into the security system for Iwaizumi's apartment?” Tanaka snatched the money from Kenma's hand and marched out the door.

The last thing he wanted to see was his boss and Daichi cuddling and holding hands like a couple of high schoolers.

Five sweltering minutes later, he stopped outside Happy Beans. There was no Daichi to stop him from beating that pretty-boy douche-bag barista into a pulp today. Tanaka made sure his sleeves were rolled up before walking in the door.

“Hello, what can I get for you today?” Chirped a lanky kid with a serious need to discuss blending his bangs with his hairstylist.

“Oh, uh hang on...” Tanaka pulled out his phone to find Kenma's order.

“Oh hey, it's the Coffee in a Cup guy.” Tanaka's head snapped up at the comment. He was met with another face he did not recognize. This guy had a soft smile and light brown hair. His smile was betrayed by one eyebrow that was cocked slightly.

“Coffee in a Cup guy?” Tanaka asked.

“Yeah, that's you.” The guy grinned. “Tsukishima was telling us how pissed off Oikawa-san got at you the other day. It was great.”

“Uhh...thanks?” Tanaka stared at the guy.

“Yeah. I'm Yahaba and this is Goshiki-chan, my trainee apprentice for the day.”

“I'm a barista in training, Yahaba-senpai.” The black-haired teen corrected.

“Whatever. Order something complicated, okay?” Yahaba turned away from the counter. “Sugawara-san, the Coffee in a Cup guy is here!”

“Hey! Waitaminit!” Tanaka hissed.

“Ohhhh is that a coffee order?” Goshiki stared at him in awe.

“No...” Tanaka furrowed his brow. “Actually can I please get a,”

“Oh wow.” Tanaka froze, turning his stare in the direction of the latest outburst and getting lost in the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. “Sorry! I hope my coworkers aren't being too rude.” Tanaka had to look away from the 1000-watt smile the guy gave him.

“Uh...no...not at all...” Tanaka mumbled.

“Okay, so what can we get for you?” Sugawara cocked his head to the side, passing a cup to Yahaba. “Aside from coffee in a cup?” He winked at Tanaka.

“Um...decaf soy latte with extra soy?” Was that even a thing? Yahaba helped Goshiki find the buttons on the register while Sugawara started the drink...so apparently it was a thing. “A large coffee with four shots of expresso,”

“Espresso.” Yahaba corrected.

“That's what I said.” Tanaka grunted. “An three sugars.”

“And coffee in a cup?” Sugawara grinned at him, causing Tanaka's heart to hammer in his chest. Shit this guy was beautiful.

“Yea...” Tanaka shrugged, taking a moment to stare at the much friendlier barista. He had sandy blonde hair that didn't seem to understand how to lay flat and those big brown eyes. Not bad looking, but the part that kept making Tanaka question his sanity on wanting to return to Happy Beans every day for the rest of his life was the smile.

That smile was incredible.

“There ya go.” Sugawara slid three drinks across the counter.

“Uh thanks...” Tanaka crammed the change in his pocket, picking up the tray.

“See ya later, Mr. Coffee in a Cup!” Yahaba called as Tanaka staggered out in the hot afternoon with his prizes.

~

“They call you Mr. Coffee in a Cup?” Ennoshita Chikara stared at Tanaka over the top of his beer.

“Yea?” Tanaka shrugged.

“What in the hell?” Ennoshita's black hair ruffled as he shook his head.

“Well, serves you right, almost getting into a fist-fight with one of the baristas...” Kinoshita Hisashi teased, munching on fries.

“Bruh, I did not get into a fight...” Tanaka protested.

“If Sawamura had to step in, you almost got into a fight.” Ennoshita deadpanned.

“Chikara...no.” Tanaka decided to drink the rest of his beer than argue with his best friend.

“So the guy was a pretty-boy?” Narita Kazuhito pressed.

“Hey my dudes!” Nishinoya Yu bounced over to the table.

“Yu my man!” Tanaka bumped his fist.

“The tats are lookin fly, if I do say so myself!”

“I hope you like em! You did em bro!” Tanaka motioned for a beer for Nishinoya.

“What brings you out?” Kinoshita slid the fries closer to Noya.

“Ahhh well, a friend set me up on a blind date, but the girl never showed.” Noya pouted.

“No way. That's harsh!” Tanaka rumbled.

“Ehhh you win some, you lose some.” Noya chuckled, picking up his beer.

“Cheers!”


	2. Carburetor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara Koushi doesn't ask for much in life. Meeting a customer that is more attractive than anyone he has ever met changes things.

Sugawara Koushi didn't ask for much in life.

Maybe a few extra inches of height?

The ability to read minds?

Could his hair please please not look like he licked a light socket every day?

Can his coworker not pick a fight with a customer?

“Oikawa, what in the actual fuck were you thinking?” Suga fisted his hands in his sandy blonde hair, leaning his elbows on the desk.

“Suga-san...I was teasing.” Oikawa whined.

“Teasing?” Suga echoed with a mocking tone.

“Yea...”

“Regardless, don't speak rudely toward customers.” Shimizu Kiyoko crossed her arms over her chest. Oikawa opened his mouth, but thought better of it.

“Get back to work.” Suga waved him out of the room. “And if that guy ever comes back in, you come get me and we're gonna apologize!” He yelled out the door.

“That went well.” Kiyoko leaned against the desk.

“I think it did.” Suga rested his face in his hands. “How pissed is Ushijima?”

“Well, he knows Oikawa did something stupid...but he doesn't know exactly what yet.” She tapped her lip with a finger. “I think I can smooth it over with him.”

“Seducing your business partner is a bad idea, Kiyoko.”

“I'm not going to seduce him.” She huffed.

“Yet.” Suga got to his feet.

“I'm NOT.” She scowled. “So what if I find him attractive? Ushijima is a handsome man.”

“Until he opens his mouth...” Suga mused, tying his apron on.

“Suga.”

“What? He's got the personality of a stick.”

“Just because Ushijima doesn't fit into the mold of your bad-boy fantasies doesn't mean he is boring.” Kiyoko busied herself doing inventory.

“Bad-boy fantasies?” Suga squawked.

“Please go check on Hinata and Kageyama...” She waved a hand at him.

“I do not have bad-boy fantasies...” Suga huffed, walking out into the coffee shop. The employees in question were cleaning tables and straightening chairs after the morning rush. It seemed like they were competing to finish the fastest. Suga leaned against the counter, kicking the back of Oikawa's calf.

“Kou-chan I wasn't picking a fight.” Oikawa defended himself again.

“You weren't being polite...”

“Just because you sweet-talk Dai-chan into spilling the beans with free pastries...”

“Tsukishima and Yamaguchi heard everything.” Suga reminded him.

“Ugh...the guy was totally aggressive though. I was just teasing and he got all ragey on me.”

“Because you're not abrasive in the least, right?” Suga asked with a smirk.

“I am the best thing that ever happened to this planet.” Oikawa huffed.

“Well Mr. Best Thing, wanna trade shifts with me next Tuesday? I have to wait for the electrician on Wednesday.” Suga wiped down the espresso machine.

“I think I can...I was supposed to start training the new kid though.”

“Eh, I'll have him work the register with Yahaba. It will be fine.”

“Kou-chan?” Oikawa leaned his forehead against Suga's shoulder.

“Yup?”

“Thanks for not raking me over the coals in front of Kiyoko-san.”

“No worries, just watch your mouth next time.” Suga ruffled Oikawa's hair.

~

“Good morning Sugawara-san!” Goshiki Tsutomu was entirely too loud and wired for 5am. Suga unlocked the back entrance to Happy Beans, letting the new employee in. Yahaba was climbing out of his car, so Suga left the door unlocked for him.

“Good morning, Goshiki-chan.” Suga gave him a smile. He turned on several lights in the back, depositing his keys and bag in the office. “You can put your things in a locker in that room.” Suga grabbed an apron. “Put on your apron and meet me in the coffee room, okay?” He called into the employee lounge.

“Yes sir!” Came the barked reply.

Waaaaay to wired.

Suga began grinding coffee, half-dozing listening to the hum of the machines.

“What do I do now, sir!?” Goshiki saluted.

“Don't salute me anymore for starters...and Sugawara or Suga is fine.” He gave the younger man a smile. “So when you open, you start grinding coffee or you start filling the water reservoirs to brew.”

“Uh, right!”

“Mornin' Suga-san. Hey Goshiki-chan.” Yahaba wandered in, tying his apron.

“I've got coffee grinding. Want to show Goshiki how to fill the reservoirs and prep the espresso machines?”

“Yup. C'mon.” Yahaba lead the newbie into the main area of the shop. Suga inhaled, enjoying the aroma of freshly ground coffee. Hopefully the new kid wouldn't be that dense.

Turned out, Goshiki was a quick study, and while a little nervous and awkward with customers, he remembered how to create drinks quite readily. Ushijima showed up around 9am to do the bookkeeping, and probably chat with Oikawa about his run-in with the customer.

“Sugawara.” The only clue Suga had that the man was confused was one eyebrow quirked up at the corner several millimeters. What Kiyoko saw in this guy...

“I asked Oikawa to trade with me, I have the electrician coming tomorrow.” Suga explained.

“Are you leaving Goshiki's training to other employees then?”

“Ahh no, I am showing him some of the basic stuff. I was going to leave the register and till things to Oikawa, since that is his job, but he's doing pretty well.” Suga explained, sweat beading up on his forehead.

Why did he feel like he was on trial here?

“That is good to hear. One can never be too sure about Tendou's recommendations.” Ushijima frowned at his laptop.

“You got that right.” Suga snorted.

“Shimizu said you spoke to Oikawa about the incident last week.”

“Oh yea! That was no big deal...just Oikawa forgetting to shut his mouth. You know how he is.” Suga waved a hand dismissively.

“That I do.” Ushijima huffed.

“I think he learned his lesson.”

“You do.”

“Yea.” Suga quailed under his boss's stare. “I'm gonna go check on Goshiki.”

“Sugawara-san, the Coffee in a Cup guy is here!” Yahaba's voice called from the register. Ushijima's brown eyes narrowed at Suga.

“I better go...deal with that...” Suga scurried up to the front, expecting another fight brewing.

What he did not expect to find was Mr. Coffee in a Cup to be the living embodiment of his bad-boy fantasies that he most certainly did not have.

Ever.

“Oh wow.” Suga uttered, taking in the dangerously handsome man on the other side of the counter. The guy was wearing a blue dress shirt, black slacks and a solid grey tie. His sleeves were rolled up, exposing forearms that were intricately tattooed all the way to the backs of his hands.

Suga's mouth went dry as the man glanced at him. Dark brown eyes, shaved head and several small studs in each ear were enough to cause Suga's heart to hammer in his ribs.

Whoever this Adonis was, Suga had to make sure he came back again and he was not above kidnapping at this point.

“Sorry, I hope my coworkers aren't being too rude!” Suga stammered. The man shook his head, stumbling over his answer.

“Okay so what can we get started for you today?” Suga covered up his blatant oogling with a huge smile. “Aside from coffee in a cup?” He decided to lay it on thick today with a wink. The man fumbled through his order, sneaking glances at Suga. Yahaba and Goshiki chatted amicably with him. Suga took his time making the drinks. He had to figure out a way to get this guy to come back without actually inviting him back...because that would be creepy, right?

_Hi I just met you, wanna come back after I finish my shift and act out some fantasies of mine?_

Yea that was definitely creepy.

“There ya go!” Suga slid the drinks across the counter with another smile. His heart and his stomach did a flip when Mr Coffee in a Cup strolled toward the door, slacks clinging to the most perfect ass Suga had ever laid eyes on.

And that was saying a lot because Oikawa's old college roommate had a spectacular ass...

Maybe Suga could get them both into the same room for some comparison.

_Purely scientific research._

_Yea._

Suga stalked back into the office, bonking his forehead against the door.

“Fuck I gotta get laid.” He moaned, hitting his head on the wood once more trying to seal the thoughts of Mr. Coffee in a Cup into his neurons forever.

“Excuse me?” Suga's stomach dropped to his feet. Ushijima was sitting at the desk, looking rather perplexed.

“Oh ho ho noooo sorry I wasn't talking to you I was just...” Suga blathered.

“Might I suggest Tinder?” Ushijima offered. Suga gaped at him.

“The swipey hook-up app?” Suga clarified.

“Yes.” He shut his laptop. “If you're just looking to get laid, it is the easiest route.”

“Right. Thanks.” Suga staggered out of the office and into the coffee room. He needed five minutes alone to process the entire metric shitton of THINGS that happened just now.

~

“Wait. WAIT.” Bokuto Koutaro held his hand up. “Did you just say your BOSS told you to use Tinder?”

“Yes.” Suga finished his drink in one gulp as the table erupted into raucous laughter.

“That means he's ON there.” Kuroo Tetsurou cackled.

“I'll find him.” Bokuto whipped out his phone.

“Bokuto-san, please.” Akaashi Keiji, ever the voice of reason, put his hand over Bokuto's phone.

“But we wanna find him Akaashi.” Bokuto pouted.

“Then allow me.” Akaashi smirked. “You don't know how to creep someone's profile without cluing them in that you are looking.” He tapped his screen.

“Holy shit. You guys are actually looking for Suga's boss on Tinder?” Azumane Asahi chuckled.

“You interested, Asahi?” Kuroo winked.

“No. I mean I want to see what his profile looks like, but not interested THAT way.”

“So anyhow, we gotta get Suga laid.”

“Found him.” Akaashi announced, brandishing his phone in triumph.

“That was fast.” Kuroo mused.

“He is within a half mile radius.” Akaashi raised his eyebrows.

“Well?” Bokuto demanded.

“He likes outdoorsy stuff, coffee and money.”

“No shit?”

“No, it says: outdoorsy stuff, coffee and money.” Akaashi showed them the screen.

“Holy shitballs.” Kuroo punched Suga in the shoulder. “This is legit.”

“The pictures aren't bad.” Asahi added.

“Fuck look at the abs on this guy!” Bokuto tapped one of the photos.

“Bokuto-san. Don't touch the sc-”

“Ooohhh boy.” Bokuto groaned.

“OH SNAP! You just swiped Ushijima!” Kuroo howled.

“No Kuroo it's not funny!” Bokuto protested.

“Hey, isn't that Akaashi's phone?” Suga asked. They all turned to Akaashi, who was quite red-faced. He held out his hand, silently working his jaw. Bokuto placed the phone in it.

“Fuck Kaashi, I'm sorry.” Bokuto cringed. “I'll make it up to you.”

“Bokuto-san. Stop talking.” Akaashi huffed, staring at his phone.

“Well you have money, and you like coffee?” Kuroo started.

“I hate coffee. It makes my stomach upset.” Akaashi snapped.

“You're into the outdoorsy stuff.” Asahi suggested.

“I am going to bury all of your bodies in the fucking woods.” Akaashi glared at them.

“Guys...pretty sure my boss is not into guys. Not even sure he's into girls.” Suga commented.

“He's into something if he's on Tinder.” Kuroo mused.

“His profile will say what he's lookin for!” Bokuto reached for Akaashi's phone, getting his hand slapped.

~

“Are you serious?” Kiyoko giggled.

“As a heart attack.” Suga chuckled. “They accidentally swiped Ushijima's profile on Akaashi's account. I watched it happen...like a beautiful fuckin train wreck.”

“Maybe they would let me watch?” Kiyoko filed several invoices.

“Maybe they would let us both watch?” Suga groaned, perching on the desk. “This dry spell is turning into a serious drought, Kiyoko.”

“Doesn't Oikawa's friend have a friend?”

“Yea, but the friend and the other friend ended up hooking up before we even met.” Suga leaned back on the desk.

“Wow.”

“Oh hey, click back on the security camera footage to Tuesday afternoon...”

“Why?”

“I wanna show you something.” Suga leaned on his elbow. “Mr. Coffee in a Cup came back.”

“Did he want to punch Oikawa?”

“No, he came back for coffee...” Suga hummed. “Oh-oh there he is!” Kiyoko played the footage. The feed was black and white and silent, but Suga could appreciate the angles, he could almost hear Mr. Coffee in a Cup's rugged voice.

“He looks like a thug.” Kiyoko muttered.

“Yeaaaaa...” Suga stared at the screen with a dreamy look in his eyes.

“You are hopeless Mr. I don't have a fantasy.” She flicked his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all have that one friend that cannot stop TOUCHING your phone...  
> Anyhow  
> Thanks for reading/comments/kudos!!


	3. Would You Like A Refill?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka seeks the most sagely advice of Nishinoya in regards to what he should do about Suga.  
> Oikawa and Tanaka do NOT like each other.

Tanaka flopped onto his couch, turning on his Xbox. It was 10pm, but he was not tired at all. Probably due to the insane amount of coffee he had started consuming in the last three weeks. He rubbed a hand over his face with a groan.

“You are a moron, Bro.” He muttered. Getting a crush on someone wasn't a new thing for Tanaka. Completely changing his daily habits to try and see the crush again was. Tanaka was usually content to admire from a distance and hope the object of his admiration would come talk to him first.

Why was he so hung up on that barista?

This conundrum called for some sagely advice...

Tanaka picked up his phone, while scrolling through several multiplayer levels.

“Yo bro!” Nishinoya's voice chirped through the phone after one ring.

“Bro.” Tanaka sighed.

“Bro?”

“Bruh...so I have an issue.” He started, selecting a game.

“Tell me everything. There is no problem I cannot solve.” Noya assured him.

“Noya, murder is not a viable option for problem solving.”

“Semantics, Ryu.” Noya stated with a laugh.

“Okay so...you know that coffee shop that Daichi and Iwaizumi are always goin on about?”

“Oh yeaaa the one with the GORGEOUS barista?”

“Uhhh actually? Tanaka hesitated. Did Noya know Suga?

“What is her name!?”

“Her?” Tanaka frowned. He didn't recall seeing a girl the times he went.

“Yea! There is a beautiful girl with glasses and gorgeous black hair.” Noya gushed.

“I've never seen her...but there is this guy...”

“The obnoxious asshole with perfect hair?” His friend huffed. Tanaka clicked his tongue as someone sniped him.

“Have you been there much?” He asked Noya.

“Eh, I went frequently before I got super busy with clients. Now I don't have time. The place is kinda far from my new shop.”

“Oh...So there is this barista dude...” He continued.

“Ask him out.” Noya hummed.

“What?”

“Ask. Him. Out.” Noya ordered.

“Wait!” Tanaka sputtered. He couldn't just walk in for a coffee and ask the barista to go drink some sort of beverage with him could he? Like would Suga get annoyed if he asked him out for coffee? What if he insisted upon meeting at Happy Beans and that asshole barista was there and Tanaka got into a fight?

“Ryu. If he's cute, see if he wants to grab a beer.” Noya interrupted his anxious spiral.

“BRUH.” Tanaka groaned. Asking someone he didn't know well to go out for a drink was panic-inducing.

“Bro. I gotta run, client just came in! Ask him out.” Noya ended the call in a rush.

“Thanks Noya!” Tanaka set his phone down on the coffee table. He had not asked someone out for a drink for several years.

Being shy sucked.

Tanaka decided getting his ass handed to him in multiplayer battles for the next few hours was much more appealing than laying in bed obsessing over asking out the gorgeous barista dude.

~

Daily coffee runs in the office were becoming a norm. Around 10:45, Kenma would hold his hand in the air with several bills in his grasp until Tanaka strolled by to grab it. Some days Daichi would come along, most Tanaka would go solo in hopes that he could scrape together enough courage to ask the barista dude out.

He always chickened out the minute he walked in the door.

“Hey-hey Mr. Coffee in a Cup!” Today it was a lanky guy with spiky red hair and the shiftiest eyes Tanaka had ever seen.

“Uh, yo Bruh.” He jerked his chin at the guy.

“Sup?” The guy's eyes trailed over the dragon heads that adorned the backs of Tanaka's hands before grabbing two cups.

“Y'know? Coffee run?” Tanaka shrugged, waiting for the barista to make some sort of comment about the tattoos.

“Obviously.” The redhead smirked. “One large coffee, 4 shots of espresso and 3 sugars...Coffee in a cup,” He popped the p with a dramatic pause before reciting the rest of the office's order perfectly.

“Yea...you got it.” Tanaka set money down on the counter.

“Tsu-tsutomo-chan!” The barista sang, “Come ring up our favorite customer!” Tanaka frowned at the comment.

“Ah! Yes! Hello!” The enthusiastic teen scurried in from the back, bangs as blunt as ever. He started on the register, pausing. “Tendou-san? How do I substitute soy?” The redhead paused in his drink construction, leaning toward the register.

“Hit the button under your left pinkie.” He frowned. “LEFT, Tsu-Tsutomo-chan, left.”

“Oh no...” The teen cringed.

“Delete it and start over.” Tendou hummed.

“De...lete...” Goshiki's eyes grew large as he hit another wrong key.

“And you hit backspace...” Tendou groaned. He cut a grin at Tanaka. “Sorry about the technical difficulties, please allow me to fetch my supervisor.” He spoke in a robotic voice, wandering into the back.

“I'm so sorry!” Goshiki bowed fervently.

“It's cool, bro.” Tanaka shrugged a shoulder. “You gotta learn sometime...” His smile tugged into a sneer as Oikawa surfaced from the back with Tendou. His brown eyes narrowed at Tanaka.

“Well well well...” He sneered. “Look who it is.” The taller man nudged Goshiki out of the way, staring down Tanaka.

“Isn't it my lucky fuckin' day?” Tanaka spat. “I'm getting a special visit from the supervisor?” Oikawa shifted his glare to the register.

“Goshiki-chan. Why do you always hit backspace?” He sighed. “Your total is seventeen dollars please.”

“Don't you have to ring...how do you know that?” Goshiki breathed in awe.

“Because I know how much things cost and I can do math in my head.” Oikawa bragged with a wink. “The register is going to take a moment to fix, and I don't want to keep our precious customer waiting.” He simpered. Tanaka slapped two more bills on top of his existing pile much more aggressively than he should have.

“Why thank you, Helpy Mc Helperton.” He grated, taking the tray of drinks from Tendou. “That's your tip.” Tanaka spat through bared teeth.

“Mmm how...considerate of you.” Oikawa raked teeth over his bottom lip and it took every ounce of Tanaka's willpower to not fling the tray of scalding hot beverages in the douche-bag's face.

Any other day, he would have.

He couldn't do that here.

He couldn't do it until he got the hot barista's phone number anyways.

Tanaka turned on his heel and stalked out the door, fury pounding in his temples.

He kicked the office door open.

“Uh you okay?” Iwaizumi frowned at Tanaka as he marched into the office.

“Peachy.” He huffed, handing out the drinks.

“Did you get into it with Oikawa again?” Daichi accused from his desk.

“No, I did not.” Tanaka answered.

“Ah. That explains it.” Iwaizumi mused, taking his coffee. “Don't worry about him. He gets on everyone's nerves.” Tanaka sat at his desk, scanning his emails.

“Bruh.” Yamamoto leaned against his desk.

“What?” Tanaka was not done stewing over the encounter with that pretentious douche.

“You gotta let that negativity go.” Yamamoto closed his eyes, inhaling a deep breath. “Just exhale it out, and let it go.”

“Bruh, I'm gonna exhale it out of my fist into your balls if you come at me with that flow into the universe shit one more time.” Kenma snorted from behind his monitor.

“I'm just tryna help, yo.” Yamamoto defended himself.

“Just like you helped me get sniped all evening?” Tanaka cut a glare at his coworker.

“Oh come on, bro! That punk was camping and you know it.” Yamamoto defended himself.

“Alright you guys, back to work.” Iwaizumi herded Yamamoto back to his desk. “Tanaka?” He stopped by the desk.

“Yea boss?”

“You busy Saturday?”

“Eh nothin' but the usual, why?” Tanaka looked up.

“Daichi and I are going to take my Impala out to the drag strip for a local race day...Wanna come turn a wrench?” Iwaizumi sipped his coffee. Tanaka grinned.

“You bet man!” He crowed. The allure of getting his hands under the hood of old muscle cars was enough to drown out the knowledge that Tanaka would have to spend his entire Saturday watching the domestic tooth-rotting fluff that was Iwaizumi and Daichi. He was willing to put up with it for the chance to work on cars.

~

(Noya-oya-oya): Did you ask the cutie dude out yet?

(Ryuu): not yet bro.

(Ryuu): goin out to the drag strip with boss and his bf to work on some hot cars.

(Noya-oya-oya): BRO. Jealous

(Noya-oya-oya): Hella jealous

(Ryuu): You gotta work huh?

(Noya-oya-oya): Yup. Saturdays are my busy days.

(Ryuu): I'll take some pics.

(Noya-oya-oya): You see any hotties, send em my way!

(Ryuu): Whatever bro. Might save em for myself!

Tanaka stuffed his phone into his pocket, strolling into Happy Beans. Much to his elation, Suga was working.

“Welcome back,” The blonde chirped, giant smile on his face.

“Hey.” Tanaka felt weak. He paused at the counter.

“Let me guess, large coffee, four shots espresso, 3 sugars,” Suga started, “A vanilla latte, regular coffee with half and half, and a decaf soy latte extra soy?” He waggled his eyebrows at Tanaka.

“Not bad, bro.” Tanaka chewed his lower lip, dredging up the courage to say more than his order to the barista.

“And of course,” Suga grinned picking up a final cup, “Coffee, in a cup.” One of the other baristas chuckled while making drinks.

“Of course.” Tanaka hummed, staring like a creep at Suga's angelic face. He was being ridiculously obvious about his crush.

“Pardon my interruption.” The tall blonde barista with glasses cleared his throat, setting down two of the coffees. Suga snapped to attention.

“No! Thank you, Tsukishima.” he cut a flustered grimace at Tanaka. “Your total-”

“My name is Tanaka.” Tanaka blurted, thrusting a fist full of money toward Suga. There was clattering at one of the espresso machines as one of the other baristas dropped something. Tsukishima snorted a laugh, disappearing into the back. Suga stared at him in shock.

“Um...I'm uh...Sugawara?” He offered cheeks and ears pinking.

“Yea you uh told me before?” Tanaka rubbed the back of his neck. He wanted to sprint out the door and hide, but he HAD to ask this guy out.

“Oh.” Suga flushed red. “I did.” He set the coffees in a tray. “Yes, of course I did.” He stammered. “CHANGE.” Suga stuffed several bills into Tanaka's hands with an awkward smile.

“Keep it, Bruh.” Tanaka set the final coffees in his tray. “Hey, um...” He trailed off, mustering his courage. “You workin' Saturday?”

Tanaka swore the entire place went silent at his comment. There was no backing down now.

“Uh...yea I open Saturday?” Suga offered.

_Shit._

“Well, uh, I'm goin to the drag strip with my buddies, so I'll swing by and get a coffee first thing, okay?” Tanaka grinned in an attempt to hide his mortification of not knowing how to proceed in regular conversation with his crush.

“Oh, okay sounds good.” Suga shifted his weight. “I'll ah, I'll see you Saturday then?”

“Yup.” Tanaka pushed the door open with his hip. “See ya then, bro!” He shot the blonde a toothy grin before stepping out into the oppressive summer heat.

_IDIOT._ He scolded, stomping back towards his office.

_Why can't you just talk to the dude like NORMAL?_ He huffed a sigh, waiting at the crosswalk. At least Suga told him that he was working and didn't seem creeped out that Tanaka would be by for coffee tomorrow.

That was a plus, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh awkward crushes and shyness...
> 
> True story, someone suggested I try meditation for insomnia a while back, I politely explained that it didn't help (bc meditation gets me more agitated bc...sitting still *cringe*). When they tried to suggest I wasn't doing it right, I suggested that they stop before I meditate with my fist in their face because that is more calming than anything.
> 
> haha anyhow thanks for reading/comments/kudos!!


	4. Rev My Engine, Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Suga find a spare moment to ask out Tanaka?  
> Also appearing in the chapter:  
> Questionable text message conversations  
> Kiyoko is always done with Suga's shit  
> An awkward moment  
> Tanaka in a tank top

“You're looking extra cheery today, Suga.” Yahaba stated, setting several containers of milk on the counter.

“Well why wouldn't I be? It's a lovely day and I have a job.” He quipped, stuffing the milk into the cooler under the counter. Yahaba scoffed, passing him the last gallon.

“I'm sure it has nothing to do with your yakuza admirer coming by today, does it?” He commented, smirk tugging at the side of his mouth. Suga opened his mouth, face flushing red.

“He's not yakuza!” He sputtered.

“Sure he's not.” Yahaba rolled his eyes with another snort. Suga got to his feet, plastering a scowl across his face. “You have a type.”

“I DO NOT.” He jabbed a finger at the other blonde.

“Whatever.” Yahaba chuckled. Suga decided keeping his fat trap shut and not continuing to dig the hole any further would be prudent. He opened the till, double-checking the contents as customers began to slowly file in. Saturdays were never as busy first thing versus the weekdays. The rush usually happened later in the morning on weekends. He finished counting the tills and made sure the tables were clean and neat. He checked his watch- 6:05. How long was he going to have to wait for Tanaka to grace them with his presence? The guy had said first thing. What was first thing? What if he had come by before they opened because first thing during the week was earlier than the weekend?

What if he had missed his chance to ask the handsome source of his most recent fantasies out?

Suga glanced up as the door chimed to see Tanaka strolling in the door. Yahaba kicked the back of his calf.

“Hey guys.” Tanaka gave the baristas a toothy grin.

“He-” Suga choked on his own spit when he took in Tanaka's wardrobe. The man was wearing a leather jacket. The jacket was worn, but in good shape. An orange v-neck tee peeked out from underneath the grey leather and jeans sat low on his hips. The modest studs in his ears were replaced with much flashier diamond studs and an industrial on the left ear.

Suga needed to go lie down before he died of a massive nosebleed.

That or he popped a boner.

Either way, Tanaka was killing him slowly and he needed to do something about it, bad-boy fantasies be damned.

“So, just coffee in a cup today?” Suga hummed, attempting to cover up his near-death experience several moments earlier.

“I need a large house with half and half and a large vanilla latte too?”

“You still got stuck on the coffee run?” Suga started making one of the drinks.

“Nah, I offered to pick up the coffee.” Blush dusted his cheeks. “I kinda told you I would be by today. Didn't want to look like a jerk if I didn't show, y'know?” Suga ducked his head behind the espresso machine, feeling Yahaba's stare burning holes in the side of his head.

Dear gods Tanaka was adorable. Adorable and hot.

“Sugawara-san,” Kageyama held out a cup. “Vanilla latte.”

“Oh thank you Kageyama.”

“Are you feeling okay? You look...sweaty...” The teen squinted at him. Yahaba snorted a laugh, setting the final drink on the counter.

“I'm perfectly fine, Kageyama.” Suga sang, putting the coffees in a tray, walking around the counter with them. “I'll be right back, okay?” He fixed a stare on Tanaka. “Um...can I...ah talk to you,” He started for the door. “Outside for a second?” Tanaka blinked at him, then scurried for the door.

“Yea...yea sure! Later bros!” He waved at the other baristas, following Suga outside into the warm dawn air. Suga waited for the door to close, leading Tanaka a few steps down the sidewalk out of the view of his coworkers.

“So ah, can-would you want to, to get a beverage at some point?” Suga asked, hesitation to his voice. Why was he scared of asking this dude out? It wasn't like he didn't smile and blush at everything Suga said.

“Uh like a beer?” Tanaka shifted his weight.

“Yea beer's okay.” Suga confirmed.

“Uh sure?” Tanaka's ears turned pink.

“Cool. Great. See-ya!” Suga handed him the tray of coffees, backing towards the door.

“Bro...do I gotta come back to find out when and where?” Tanaka cocked an eyebrow, stopping Suga in his tracks.

_Awesome job, self. AWESOME._ He grimaced.

“Haha, no I mean if you WANT to do it that way we can, but I...there are much easier ways.” Suga stammered with a laugh.

He was dying out here.

Crashing and burning.

Plummeting to the earth in a firey ball of awkward hot mess. He could feel his shoulders tightening and his stomach tying itself into knots. He was going to be too awkward and Tanaka was going to change his mind.

“So there's this place a little ways from here my bros and I always go to, pretty chill vibe.” Tanaka shrugged a shoulder, grin on his face.

“That's-” Suga huffed a sigh of relief. “That will work.” He blurted in a rush before Tanaka could change his mind.

“What day you wanna meet? I am off work after 6 most nights, and off weekends.”

“Weekends are hit or miss, but next week I am off Saturday night.” Suga furrowed his brow. “Wanna meet then?”

“Sure. So like 8ish work for you?” Tanaka fished his phone out of a pocket.

“Yea.” He agreed with a giddy smile.

“What's your number so I can text you the address?”

Suga recited his number, gave Tanaka a smile and slid back into the shop. He stalked to the office, ignoring the leer from Yahaba along the way, finally draping himself across the piles of papers Kiyoko was trying to organize on the desk.

“Can I help you?” She droned.

“Coffee in a Cup dude just asked me out.” Suga crowed, hands over his face.

“Wait just now?” She glanced toward the hall.

“YES.” He screeched.

“Why didn't you come get me so I could watch!?” Kiyoko slapped the back of his head.

“Ow! Holy shit, Kiyoko, I was dying out there.” Suga ran a hand through his hair. “I am so out of practice and awkward...but he seemed nervous too.” He sighed. “And he was wearing a leather jacket.” Suga moaned.

“Suga...it's 92 degrees out.”

“I know.” He grinned at her. “Dedication to the aesthetic.”

“Dedication to smelling like sweat two hours into the day.” She muttered.

“Actually he smelled like cigarettes.” Suga sat up. “And the piercings.” He hummed, dragging his lower lip between his teeth.

“Can you stop before you leave a slug trail all over the desk?” Kiyoko punched his arm. “Ushijima asked me organize all the bills so he can pay them on Sunday and I don't need them to be sticky and wet.”

“Or do you?” Suga cackled.

“Gross.” She wrinkled her nose.

“But you could say it was because you were fantasizing about him?” Suga smirked.

“He would probably check the security footage and see you wallowing around like a sea lion on the desk.”

“Sea lion?”

“Yes, but not the cute ones. One of those ones with the giant ugly nose.” Kiyoko retorted.

“Hahha okay whatever. Just go lookin' for him on Tinder.” Suga suggested.

“I refuse.”

“Then just ask him out when he comes in Sunday.”

“Get out before I put you out with the garbage.” She hissed.

“Oh my god Kiyokooooo.” Suga pouted. “It will be fine.”

“Koushi, can I remind you of what a bad idea it is to get involved with a coworker, much less one that you own a business with?” She commented.

“Yea, yea I know.” He strolled out of the office.

~

Suga arrived home from his closing shift Wednesday night, showered, and wandered into the kitchen of his apartment. A note on the table held in place with a beer from his roommate Akaashi stated the other man would be late. Suga huffed a breath, rummaging through the fridge for a snack. He carried a plate of cheese and crackers and two beers to his bedroom. His room was not a wreck, but it needed some tidying up.

Especially if his date on Saturday with Tanaka went well.

It was poor practice to bring someone home to a messy room. Halfway into folding laundry, the front door opened and shut. Muffled voices in a staccato rhythm passed by his door into Akaashi's room. Suga paused near his closed door.

_Oh my holy fuck. Akaashi brought a dude home?_

Suga stifled a chuckle when a loud moan of pleasure drifted through the door. That was definitely Akaashi's voice. Now that he thought about it, Suga could not recall Akaashi ever bringing someone home in the three years they shared an apartment.

Not like Suga brought a ton of guys home, but...

Another passionate moan wafted through the door.

Suga huffed a sigh, grabbing his phone. He frowned when none of his close friends responded to his texts. He needed a distraction from the rapidly escalating situation unfolding in Akaashi's room. What the hell was he supposed to do? Go watch tv? Sit in here and experience unwanted voyeurism? His finger hovered over a contact. He exhaled a slow breath, composing a text.

(Suga): You awake?

He stared at the phone, sweating bullets. After a few moments it chimed with a response.

(Tanaka): Yea bro, what's up?

Suga swallowed. He had established contact. Now what? Should he actually tell Tanaka what was going on in his apartment? Were they THAT close yet? Was that information safe to discuss yet?

(Suga): Nothin much, just sittin here.

(Tanaka): O-kay?

(Suga): Listening to the sounds of my roommate getting fucked.

Might as well test the waters. Suga watched Tanaka's icon blink with ellipses indicating he was responding.

(Tanaka): …

(Suga): It's not funny.

(Tanaka): BRUH.

(Tanaka): BRUH.

(Suga): SHUT UP.

Suga covered his face with a hand. He could not imagine Tanaka's laughter. What did he sound like? Probably loud and exuberant...

(Tanaka): Earplugs headphones radio?

(Suga): I can't unhear it.

(Tanaka): Srsly man

(Suga): I found my headphones.

Suga pushed the earbuds in, selecting a random playlist. He decided on dance music since there weren't many quiet spaces between songs for the gasps and moans of pleasure to bleed through.

(Tanaka): Did it help?

(Suga): IDK...I can feel it.

(Tanaka): Feel it? The fuck are you in the same room?

(Suga): NO NO...just...I know it's happening, so I can't stop thinking about it...

(Tanaka): Like when someone loses a limb and they still feel it kinda thing?

(Suga): YES Phantom limb whatchacallit.

(Tanaka): Dude, you cannot liken your hearing your roomie getting plowed to someone losing a leg, okay?

(Suga): YES I CAN.

(Tanaka): Bruh, turn on some metal and chill. He is a nice guy, right?

(Suga): Um yes, he's a good friend.

(Tanaka): Then he deserves to get laid, right?

(Suga): I guess but the volume...

He slipped an earbud out to hear his roommate begging for more.

(Suga): And they're still goin at it.

(Tanaka): Damn son...You know the boyfriend?

(Suga): No. He doesn't have a boyfriend...

(Tanaka): Oh. Wow.

(Tanaka): Is your roomie hot?

(Suga): WHAT?

(Tanaka): Bruh, just curious, I mean

(Suga): What the fuck, Tanaka?

(Tanaka): Hey. Mebbe I just wanna stash it away for future use.

Suga pursed his lips. Was he a player like all of the other bad-boys Suga had dated in the past?

(Suga): You're not asking my roommate if he wants to have a threesome.

(Suga): (Attached photo)

(Tanaka): …

(Tanaka): Holy shit. Is that a real human?

(Suga): Yea?

(Tanaka): Goddammit Suga you pretty bastards are unfair.

(Tanaka): Like how in the world do you get to be that fuckin beautiful?

(Suga): You're not earning any points right now...

(Tanaka): I'm not sayin you're uggo. I'm just saying you two have the market cornered on hot and dangerous, dude.

(Suga): Hot and dangerous?

Suga laughed. Maybe he wasn't a player. Suga was not going to deny that Akaashi was beautiful...or that he was either, just he didn't want to be put in a situation where they would be compared side-by-side. Because he would lose.

(Tanaka): Yea like this one is gonna take you for everything you're worth, and you don't give a fuck because they're so fucking beautiful.

(Suga): So you're saying I could ask you for money and you would give it to me bc I'm hot?

(Tanaka): Yup.

(Suga): So, can I have your money?

(Tanaka): If you need it, sure.

(Suga): Tanaka...no.

(Suga): You barely know me. Don't just offer me your money.

(Tanaka): I know you're not a bad dude.

(Suga): How do you know that?

(Tanaka): You work at a coffeeshop. People that work at coffeeshops aren't shady.

(Tanaka): Your pretty asshole coworker is a dick, but he isn't shady.

(Tanaka): Like I don't get the impression that you're running a scam.

(Suga): How can you say that?

(Tanaka): Bruh...I am a former delinquent. I was around those people...you're not one of em.

Maybe he WAS yakuza...

(Suga): Ohhh so it's like a gaydar?

(Tanaka): Yea...hey

(Tanaka): If they're still at it and you wanna crash over here, it's cool.

(Tanaka): I gotta work tomorrow, but at least you can get some sleep.

Suga swallowed his heart back down. Did Tanaka mean what he thought he meant?

(Suga): If I go over there, i'm not sleeping.

(Tanaka): ...fuck man.

(Tanaka): How do you get away with sayin shit like that?

Suga flopped onto his back with a groan. Was Tanaka actually a pure cinnamon roll in wolf's clothing, or was he just good at playing one? How could he NOT have understood the implications of inviting Suga over to his apartment to crash at 11:30pm?

(Suga): It's a talent of mine.

(Tanaka): Obviously.

(Tanaka): So?

Suga stared at his phone. Maybe Tanaka did understand what he was asking. Suga mulled it over. He didn't have to open this week. He could fall asleep with his headphones on and get enough sleep to not be a zombie tomorrow. He had no idea how long it would take to get Tanaka's apartment and to be honest, he definitely would not be interested in sleeping once he got there.

(Suga): I should just try to sleep with my headphones on. I don't want to keep you up too late.

Suga offered, thinking it might be prudent to go on an actual DATE with this guy instead of skipping straight to the sex.

(Tanaka): If I wanted to go to sleep, I would tell you so.

(Tanaka): But no worries, just offering.

There was a bit of a lull and Suga was not ready to stop talking. He fired off another volley.

(Suga): What do you sleep in?

(Tanaka): Huh?

(Suga): Like sweatpants or your boxers?

(Tanaka): Where did this come from?

(Suga): I dunno. Curiosity?

Curiosity and he needed some new fodder for the fantasizing department to work with.

(Tanaka): Ehh depends on how tired I am.

(Tanaka): (Photo attached.)

(Tanaka): Current attire

(Suga): What are you watching?

(Tanaka): I was playing Call of Duty with some of my bros...

(Suga): Sorry I interrupted.

(Tanaka): Nah man. If I didn't want to talk to you, I would tell you so.

Suga stared at the photo. There was a light scruff of stubble along Tanaka's jaw, and a snapback on his head. A headset was resting around his neck. His black tank allowed more than ample views of the tattoos that ran from his arms into the hems of the shirt. Even in the crummy front-camera shot with the weird glow from a tv screen Tanaka was handsome. The light caught on curves of muscle on his shoulders and chest. Suga glanced down at his shirt. It was old and had paint stains on it from when he and Akaashi had repainted the kitchen last year. Definitely not cute enough for a selfie. He slid the shirt off, finding a flattering pose.

(Suga): (Photo attached.)

(Tanaka): Damn Suga.

(Tanaka): Like you don't look like it, but you're pretty ripped for a skinny dude.

(Suga): That was kinda backhanded...

(Tanaka): NO. I wasn't tryna be rude.

(Tanaka): Like

(Tanaka): Shit you don't look like you're in shape...like you're just thin.

(Tanaka): But underneath you're in good shape. I would kill for abs like that.

(Suga): What are you talking about? You're not fat.

(Tanaka): I dind't say I was fat bro. I said Your abs are fuckin killer.

(Tanaka): No matter what I do, I can only get the top 4 to show.

(Suga): Right.

(Tanaka): I'm serious bro.

(Suga): Pics or it didn't happen.

(Tanaka): (Photo attached.)

(Tanaka): (Photo attached.)

(Tanaka): Ugh selfie doesn't do it justice.

(Tanaka): Hold on.

Suga stared at the two photos, mouth going dry. Tanaka was certainly not lacking in definition when it came to his abs... The fact that he was willing to trade selfies that seemed to have more and more skin showing was thrilling. Suga had not expected the other man to be so...open. He was used to smoke, mirrors and deciphering lies. The ping of a new message cut off his introspection.

(Tanaka): (Photo attached.)

(Tanaka): See? Like it just kinda goes flat after my bellybutton...

Tanaka had taken a photo in his bathroom mirror, hem of his shirt in his teeth exposing a spectacular view of his abs and torso.

(Suga): I don't...I don't see a problem...

Suga leered at the photo like a creepy old man at an idol concert. Tanaka was out of his fuckin' gourd if he thought he didn't have defined abs. A trail of hair and V-lines practically sucked Suga's gaze to the band of boxers peeking from the waist of his joggers.

The thought of getting dressed and sprinting over to the other man's apartment suddenly seemed more like a great idea.

(Tanaka): Seriously?

(Tanaka): I think I look soft.

(Suga): There is absolutely nothing about that picture that is soft, Tanaka.

(Suga): Including me.

(Tanaka): Hang on...

(Suga): (Photo attached.)

Suga felt a rush of panic when Tanaka did not respond immediately. Had he pushed the conversation to far by sending a picture that showcased the hard-on pressing against the front of his pajama pants?

(Tanaka): (Photo attached.)

All the remaining blood in Suga's body rushed to his dick when he opened Tanaka's photographic reply. The taller man had kept the hem of his shirt in his teeth, but a slight flush dusted his cheeks. His free hand had drug the waist of his pants and boxers down with his thumb, his fingers curled around his dick, pressing the material of his boxers against it leaving little to Suga's already overactive imagination. Suga pulled his lower lip between his teeth, taking his sweet time examining the photo.

(Suga): Holy shit.

(Suga): Like HOLY SHIT.

(Suga): How can you think you have no abs?

(Suga): Are those freckles?

(Tanaka): Huh?

Suga zoomed in on the marks by Tanaka's hips and drew a circle around them.

(Suga): (Photo attached)

(Suga): Those.

(Tanaka): Nah they're dermals.

(Tanaka): (Photo attached.)

(Suga): Wait.

Suga groaned into his pillow at the close up of the dermal studs by Tanaka's hipbones. The fantasy department hit the jackpot tonight. This was definitely going into his rotation for jack-off fodder.

(Suga): Did they hurt?

(Tanaka): No worse than the rest of em.

(Tanaka): Before you ask, no. I don't have a dick piercing...

(Suga): Common question, eh?

(Tanaka): People have zero tact.

(Suga): Speaking of zero tact...can I see your ass?

(Suga): Cause it looks damn hot in slacks...

(Suga): Gotta make sure you're not wearing man spanx

(Tanaka): Dude...Man spanx?

(Suga): You have a nice ass. I wanna make sure it's real.

(Tanaka): (Photo attached.)

Tanaka had replied with a picture of him flipping Suga off, face red. So there were some boundaries with the other man. Suga wondered if things would be different if they were in the same room.

(Tanaka): Maybe you should just come see for yourself.

There was his answer. Suga huffed a frustrated breath, glancing at the clock, then the state of urgency his dick was in. Walking anywhere was going to be uncomfortable as hell...not to mention the time involved...and the time of night it was.

(Suga): It is 1am, and I am not in a decent state to be walking around...

He hoped Tanaka would not get pissed because he had turned down his offer to come over again.

(Tanaka): Yea, same...I should probably shower off and go to bed.

(Tanaka): I gotta work tomorrow.

(Tanaka): Later today?

(Tanaka): Fuck.

(Tanaka): You working later? Cause I will be by for coffee.

Suga grinned at the reassurance that Tanaka wanted to see him again after the evening's conversation.

(Suga): Yup.

(Tanaka): Cool...night.

(Suga): Good Night Tanaka.

(Suga): Oh and I'm looking forward to seeing you later...and our date this weekend.

(Tanaka): Yea!

Suga put his phone on the mattress, exhaling a shaky breath and slipping his hand into his pants. After relieving his pent up frustrations, he slid his headphones off, relieved to hear Akaashi and whoever the other guy was had finished as well.

“Who am I fooling?” Suga pulled up the text thread, saving all the photos before tucking in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, tank top/A-shirt/wifebeater/muscle tee?  
> What DOES everyone else call those undershirts that are the BEST thing for making dudes look ripped?  
> Anyhow...*jazz hands* You're welcome.
> 
> Thanks for reading/comments/kudos!


	5. How Do You Take Your Coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *wonky narrator voice* Looks like it's time for a date.  
> With the assistance of some good old liquid courage (aka booze), Tanaka and Suga meet up for a date.  
> *Tanaka's inner monologue has zero chill  
> *Level 2 backstory unlocked

Tanaka rested his head on his desk. It was only 11am and he was exhausted. It was his own damn fault for spending way too many minutes staring at the photos Suga had sent him and taking his sweet-ass time rubbing it out after they had stopped texting.

“Tanaka, you doing okay?” Daichi squeezed his shoulder.

“Yea...just didn't get to sleep til late.” He mumbled.

“Too much Call of Duty?” Daichi chuckled.

“Not last night.” Yamamoto leaned against the desk. Tanaka wanted to walk out in to traffic. Yamamoto had effectively closed off his one viable excuse. “Where did you go last night? You just bailed on us...” Tanaka refused to look at either man.

He was screwed. There was no way in hell he was going to admit he traded scandalous selfies with the hot as fuck barista from Happy Beans then spent a good 20 minutes shuddering Suga's name into his pillow.

“I dunno man, I wasn't in the mood last night.” He groused, rolling his neck.

“No need to be ashamed.” Yamamoto slapped his back. “Watching porn is a normal outlet.” Tanaka buried his head in his arms, heat flushing his head and neck.

“Busted.” Daichi laughed, patting Tanaka on the shoulder.

“Guys.” Tanaka groaned. It wasn't completely false. He had been looking at photos of someone.

He needed to stop thinking about Suga's fair skin littered with beauty marks before he popped a boner at his desk.

“I'm going to get coffee if you assholes want anything.” Tanaka flipped Daichi and Yamamoto off. “Except Kenma. He's not an asshole.”

“Thanks.” Kenma held up several bills.

“Too early for coffee.” Yamamoto huffed.

“You drink decaf, what does it matter?”

“Macros, bro. Macros.” Yamamoto jabbed a finger into his palm. Tanaka rolled his eyes, shifting his glare to Daichi.

“Maybe later, I'm good now.”

“Fine. I'll be back in a bit.” Tanaka stomped out the door. He was such an idiot. He barely knew this guy and here he was getting all flustered. Suga could turn out to be a huge fucking mess or on drugs or a thief. He strolled along letting his mind wander in the oppressive heat.

Trading selfies with skin showing was new territory for Tanaka. Previous partners had not been so free with their photo choices. The girls liked to send him 'cute' photos, and guys never sent pictures unless it was a cool dog or something.

He stepped into Happy Beans, thankful for the air conditioning blasting in his face. A loud chorus of GOOD MORNING stopped him. A shorter teen with floofy orange hair and a smile that rivaled Suga's was standing in front of him with a tray of used mugs and plates.

“Welcome to Happy Beans!” He crowed.

“Uh hey lil Bro.” Tanaka grinned, ruffling the guy's hair before he could stop himself.

“Hurry up with the dishes, dum...Hinata...” groused the tall black-haired kid from behind the counter. This guy always looked pissed off, but at least he knew what blending was.

“Kageyama, please be polite when we have customers.” A girl's voice scolded. Tanaka froze when he spotted her.

She was definitely an angel.

She turned dark blue eyes on him.

“What can we get started for you today?” Her head cocked to the side. Tanaka plastered a stupid smile on his face.

“Coffee!” He barked. Her eyebrows raised slightly.

_Be cool, Ryu. Be fuckin' cool._

Tanaka's self pep-talk didn't help much.

“Oh, in a cup?” The girl asked with an amused lilt to her voice.

_GODDAMMIT DID EVERYONE KNOW ABOUT THAT?_

“Please?” Tanaka cringed. “Can I get a large regular coffee with 4 shots of expresso,”

“ES-presso.” Suga appeared from the back room.

“That's what I said.” Tanaka complained, red-faced.

“There's an S in there...not an X.” Suga corrected.

“Right. Yea 3 sugars in that one.” He added.

“Anything but a cup for yours?” Suga snarked, shooting a wink at the girl.

“Nah, black is fine.” Tanaka groused. Why was Suga being such an ass today? Was it because he caught Tanaka staring at the goddess of a woman behind the counter?

“Like your soul?” Suga teased.

“Somethin' like that.” He quipped.

“Your tattoos are impressive.” The girl commented, causing Tanaka's face to flush.

“Ye-yea I know!” He shoved his sleeves over his elbows so she could see better. “My bro Yu did em...” He blinked at her.

“This is Shimizu Kiyoko, she owns the shop and manages with me.” Suga pointed out, squeezing the girl's shoulders, giving Tanaka a flat stare.

Oh he was definitely jealous...

“I can get you Yu's number if you're interested...” Tanaka grinned. Kiyoko's cheeks pinked and he realized his faux pas. “Tattoos. Interested in tattoos...I meant...” he grimaced.

She frowned at his hands then looked up.

“I would like that. His work is beautiful.” She handed Tanaka a napkin with her number written on it.

“Yea! I'll tell him about you and pass your number on. Tell him Tanaka sent ya and he will take good care of ya.” He thumbed his chest. Suga slid the coffees across the counter as Tanaka finished paying.

“Thank you, Tanaka-san.” Kiyoko gave him a soft smile.

Shit this girl was beautiful. No wonder Yu had remembered her.

Tanaka gave her a sheepish grin, collecting his drinks.

“No problem! Thanks you guys. See ya later!” He got a few steps down the sidewalk before Suga's voice stopped him.

“Hey wa-wait up.” Suga trotted over.

“Hey...” He raised his eyebrows as the blonde puffed out a breath. “You didn't have to run after me.”

“Yea I was going to talk to you, but you got all sidetracked by Kiyoko's beauty, so I didn't have a chance in there.” Suga quipped, frown tugging at his brow.

“Uh...sorry...” Tanaka shrugged.

“Yea yea, I'm used to it. Not my thing, but I will not deny her beauty. She knows who you are, so she promised to keep her feminine wiles to herself around you.” Suga pointed out.

“Hey, she doesn't have to do that.” Tanaka snorted. “I can take the wiles.”

“You obviously cannot.” Suga commented.

“Fine. Okay, she's hot as fuck. Happy?” Tanaka raised an eyebrow. “Before you get all whiny about it, Let me tell you that you are also hot as fuck, I don't want to wait until Saturday to hang out, but work schedules are kinda in the way.” He confessed. Suga blinked at the blunt statement.

“O-oh yea. Yea you're...you're not so bad yourself.” He tapped the toe of his sneaker against Tanaka's dress shoe.

“I gotta get back to the office,” Tanaka took a step back before he did something brash like kiss the blonde in broad daylight. “Text me if you're bored later?” He grinned at Suga.

“Yea! Later.” Suga waved as Tanaka strolled away. He knew the blonde was staring at his ass and people could probably tell, but it didn't bother him at all. He wasn't about to argue with the gift-horse giving out ego strokes.

~

Saturday had taken it's sweet fucking time with its arrival. Even though they had been eager to continue texting, between Suga getting out of work stupidly late, and Tanaka falling asleep like an old man by 10pm the rest of the week, texts had been few and far between.

Tanaka pulled a teal v-neck out of his drawers and yanked it over his head. He grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans that always received compliments from Noya when worn. His best friend had good fashion sense, so he couldn't go wrong wearing clothes Noya liked, right? He decided on a solid brown belt, should probably go tame since this WAS their first date and he was already going flashy with his earrings. He slipped on a pair of boots and headed out the door.

He wasn't supposed to meet with Suga til 8, but he knew the guys would already be at their usual hang-out, so he might as well pre-game his jitters. Tanaka pushed the door to his usual haunt open, spotting Ennoshita's dark hair at a high-top.

“'Sup my bros?” He crowed, squeezing Narita and Kinoshita on the shoulder.

“Oi Ryu!” Narita bumped his fist. “What are you doing here? Don't you have a date?”

“Yeaaaa,” Tanaka grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. “We are gonna meet here for a drink then I dunno.”

“You dunno?” Ennoshita fixed him with a heavy lidded stare.

“We figured we would see what the mood was?” Tanaka explained.

“Meaning you're both gonna stare at each other awkwardly over three beers then go back to his place to make out like teenagers?” Ennoshita continued.

“Bro. Harsh.” Tanaka motioned for a beer.

“You know he's just gonna get cold feet.” Kinoshita jested.

“I will NOT.” Tanaka jabbed a finger at the blonde, color rising to his cheeks.

“Bro. You get cold feet with everyone unless you are completely wasted.” Kinoshita pointed out. Tanaka chose to drink his beer instead of arguing. It wasn't like Kinoshita was wrong...

“So what time is this perfect barista showing up?” Narita changed the subject.

“We're meeting at 8.” Tanaka checked his watch. He had an hour to chill the fuck out. He also had to nurse this beer for an hour because he didn't want to be on his way to wasted by the time Suga arrived.

“Cool. We will leave you alone if you want.” Ennoshita offered.

“Yea. I'll probably introduce you guys because I don't wanna be rude.”

“It's cool man. I hope he doesn't turn out to be a serial killer.” Kinoshita cackled, ordering another beer.

“So I met the barista angel Yu has been singing the praises of the other day.” Tanaka grinned.

“Seriously?”

“Yea. She's a total babe.” He hummed. “She liked the ink, so I got her number for Yu...”

“Wow. Total Bro of the Year award right there.” Narita raised his eyebrows. The conversation fell into Ennoshita's current office-mate being the most prickly snarky asshole this side of the globe. Tanaka half-listened, nursing his beer, thoughts falling back to the sultry text thread from Wednesday night.

“Whoa whoa whoa...” Kinoshita sat straighter, tapping Tanaka's arm. “I think your Boy Wonder just walked in.”

“Huh?” Tanaka stared at his friend.

“Dude, how did you manage to pick up this guy?” Kinoshita mused. Tanaka looked over his shoulder, sure enough, Suga was threading his way through the loose crowd toward the bar. He had on a light blue polo and dark pants. His blonde hair was not quite a fluffy mess. Tanaka got to his feet, swallowing. He strolled over to where Suga had stopped at the bar.

“Hey.” He touched Suga's arm. The blonde tipped his head, cutting him a look.

“Oh! Hey...” He accepted a glass from the bartender. “I wasn't sure who was 'hey-ing' me there...” He apologized.

“Well, it's me?” Tanaka shrugged a shoulder, motioning to the bartender for a refill. “You find the place okay?”

“Yea no sweat.” Suga turned toward him, raking his eyes over Tanaka's entire person. His eyes trailed back to Tanaka's ears and he drug his lower lip between his teeth after taking a sip of his drink. “You look nice.” Tanaka frowned, looking down at his clothes.

“Thanks, although I wouldn't call this nice?” He accepted his refilled beer. “You look nice. I feel a little underdressed actually.”

“Naaah, I like it.” Suga's brown eyes focused on the sleeves of tattoos before flitting back to Tanaka's eyes. “Kiyoko was right, your ink is gorgeous.” He reached out, fingertips dragging across Tanaka's forearm, raising chill-bumps in their wake.

“Thanks. My buddy is a total god when it comes to art and ink...everything else? Hot mess.” Tanaka chuckled.

“Sounds like a fun time.” Suga mused, taking another drink.

“Ah uh, so this is my usual haunt, if you...if it's not your style we can go somewhere else?” Tanaka gestured to the bar with his beer glass.

“It's a bar, Tanaka. Not like I was expecting five-star surroundings.” Suga stated dryly.

“My bros are here if you wanna meet them?”

“Like actual family or bros-bros?” Suga squinted.

“Bros-bros.” Tanaka jerked his chin in the direction of the high-top. “I went to high school with Enno, and met Narita and Kinoshita when Enno was in college.” Tanaka stopped in front of the table with his friends. “Guys, this is Sugawara...” He glanced at Suga, embarrassed that he didn't know his date's first name.

“Sugawara Koushi.” Suga glossed over the faux pas, dazzling the table with his smile. “Nice to meet you all.”

“Hey, Ennoshita Chikara, whatever Ryu tells you about me, it's probably not true.”

“Kinoshita Hisashi, whatever he's told you about Enno is probably skewed because he got caught misbehaving...” The blonde shot Suga a wink.

“Narita Kazuhito, anything you've heard about me is definitely true.” He grinned.

“You guys are being rough with me today.” Tanaka huffed.

“Only because you deserve 100% of it.” Kinoshita grinned.

“Bullshit.”

“Okay maybe 95%...” his friend conceded.

“Ohhh so what's it gonna take to get some dirt on Ryu here?” Suga drug over a chair and plopped down at the table.

“You could start by buying us a round?” Ennoshita waggled his empty glass.

~

Tanaka deposited the latest round of drinks at the table.

“Alright guys, hate to spoil your fun, but in case you forgot, I AM on a date with this wonderful dude...so we are gonna go talk...over there. Alone.”

“Ooohhh talk he says.” Narita teased.

“Don't get caught makin' out with anyone while Rika-chan is working. She hates it when people make out at the bar.” Kinoshita warned.

“Noted.” Tanaka nodded towards a corner of the bar that was open. “I didn't want you to feel like you had to sit there and chat with my bros all night.”

“It was fine. If I wanted to leave, I would have said something.” Suga smiled. “You just didn't want me to get any more dirt, did you?”

“Hahaha naaah.”

“So Ryu? Or is that short for?”

“Ryunosuke.” Tanaka answered. “You can call me whatever you want.”

“Alright Tanaka.” Suga waved for another drink, propping himself on a lone barstool. Tanaka leaned on the bar next to him in the space between the stool and the wall. “You have enough room?”

“Yea thanks.” He rested his foot on the rung of Suga's stool. The blonde turned toward him, pressing his leg against Tanaka's shin.

“So former delinquent? You work in an office now, right?”

“Yea. I work for a car parts distributor. Friend of a friend owns the place, so he doesn't care that I look like this.” Tanaka rubbed the back of his head.

“Nothing wrong with the way you look.” Suga chided.

“Ha yea, says the guy that looks like cotton candy.” Tanaka smirked.

“Cotton candy?” Suga repeated.

“Yea, soft and sweet.” Tanaka explained, taking Suga's hand, twining their fingers together.

“You just say that because you're trying to get into my pants.” Suga teased with a huff. Tanaka leaned back, dropping his hand.

“No. I-I'm not,” He flushed red. “Suga I'm not tryna...” He grimaced, downing the last of his beer.

“Relax.” Suga patted his wrist. “I was joking. I mean, I am not opposed to you getting into my pants, if that's what you want?” Tanaka licked his lips, staring at his empty glass.

“Suga,” he started with a huff. Suga curled his fingers in the hem of Tanaka's shirt.

“Wanna get outta here?” His voice purred into Tanaka's neck. Alcohol had bolstered Tanaka's courage and effectively squashed all of his attempts to overthink about what would happen if he left with Suga.

“Ye-yeah...” He grunted, tossing some money on the bar. “Lemme go tell my buddies I'm leavin'.”

“Gonna take a leak, meet you outside?” Suga nodded toward the bathroom.

“Right.” Tanaka wandered over to the hightop Ennoshita and company were gathered around, laughing.

“I'm out guys.” Tanaka bumped Narita's fist and clapped Kinoshita on the shoulder.

“Soooooo.” Kinoshita winked at him.

“Shut up.” Tanaka sputtered.

“Where is Mr. Soft an Angelic?” Narita slurred, waggling his eyebrows.

“Tanaka, do us all a favor and find out how old this guy isn't before you two touch each other's dicks?” Ennoshita shot him a wink.

“You guys are assholes and I hope you all go blind from masturbation.” Tanaka barked, turning on his heel.

Suga didn't seem like he was super young. He had to be as old as Tanaka. He shared an apartment with another guy and managed the coffee shop. You didn't let high school kids do that...

Did you?

He stepped out into the stuffy evening to find Suga leaned against the building, smoking a cigarette.

“Oh hey!” Suga grinned at him, putting out the butt.

“You smoke?”

“Eh...not as much as I used to.” Suga bumped his shoulder into Tanaka. “You?”

“I used to, but I kept getting sick so I quit.”

“Y'know?” Suga hummed, staring at him as they strolled down the sidewalk. “For a bad-boy, you don't do many bad things...” He sounded disappointed. Tanaka's neck and face flushed hot.

“Yea well...I used to.” He rubbed the back of his neck then dropped his arm over Suga's shoulders. The blonde curled against him, threading an arm around his waist.

Okay then. Physical contact was acceptable.

“Like what? Jay-walking?” Suga taunted.

“No. I mean, yea I did that too, but I got into a lot of fights. Kinda got kicked out of regular school an had to go to this juvie school...” He paused at a crosswalk. “I wasn't able to go to college like normal because of all my trouble. I went to a technical school and was good enough with a wrench that I caught my boss's eye.”

“Wow.”

“So the thug life really wasn't a good time.” He conceded, hoping his questionable past was not a turn-off for Suga.

“Did you get the tattoos then?”

“Shit no, these bastards were expensive.” Tanaka laughed, turning a corner towards his apartment. “I had a few lil ones my friend did while he was doin his apprenticeship, but I got the sleeves finished last year.”

“How far do they go?” Suga pushed the shoulder of his tshirt up. Tanaka swallowed, glancing at the front of his apartment building.

“You wanna come see for yourself?” Tanaka hummed, raising an eyebrow.

_Smooth, Bro._

“I thought you'd never ask...” Suga's fingers tightened on his hip.

~

An alarm's ping roused Tanaka from his beer and post-orgasmic bliss induced slumber.

“Fuck.” Suga moaned, fumbling for his phone...which was still in his pants pocket on the bedroom floor. “Why do I hate myself?” Suga lamented, oozing off the bed, managing to silence the alarm. Tanaka sat bolt upright as reality tossed a cold bucket of water onto him.

He had a drunken hookup with the hot barista.

He and the hot barista that was possibly still in high school had touched each other in extremely intimate ways last night.

He was going to prison.

“Uh...you...wha?” Tanaka rubbed his eyes, fumbling for his boxers.

“I always end up getting drunk when I have to open the next morning.” Suga groaned, his pants half on.

“You do this often?” Tanaka grunted.

“Hah no...” Suga managed to get his pants on before sinking back onto the mattress, face-down. “The getting drunk part, yes...the um, sex part?” He glanced up at Tanaka, cheeks pink. “Not on a regular basis, no.”

“Oh...yea me neither...” Tanaka admitted. Suga chuckled, pushing himself up.

“You are the least bad bad-boy I know...”

“You sound disappointed...”

“Yea, well I'm not.” Suga turned his polo right side out. His eyes caught on the clock beside Tanaka's bed. “Dammit...do you...” He looked at his clothes. “Can I borrow a shirt?”

“You don't want your coworkers teasing you about showing up for work in your walk of shame?” Tanaka teased.

“My boss always comes in on Sunday mornings to do the books and paperwork-y stuff. He's a stickler for looking neat...” Suga held up the wrinkled shirt.

“You can shower if you want?” Tanaka stretched, walking to his closet.

“That would be nice, but my hair...” Suga ruffled the blonde mess.

“It can't get any worse, dude.”

“Yes it can.”

“You have sex hair...” Tanaka smirked, handing Suga a tshirt and a pair of jeans. “How's this look?” He rummaged through a drawer producing a knit beanie. “You can cover the hair with this if your boss is okay with hats?”

“It's 90 fucking degrees outside, Tanaka.”

“I could shave your head?” He offered with a toothy smirk.

“No.” Suga snatched the beanie, stomping to the bathroom. “I'm really sorry I am ruining the mood this morning.”

“Ehhh...” Tanaka shrugged. He really wanted to go back to bed and sleep off the rest of his hangover. Suga closed the bathroom door, and Tanaka curled back under the blankets. After a couple of minutes, Suga emerged, clad in Tanaka's tshirt and jeans.

“How do I look?” He patted himself down.

“Y'look fine, bro. Like you're actually in your 20s.” Tanaka mumbled from his pillow.

“Um, I'm in my twenties...”

“You don't look like you're that far in.” Tanaka fished.

“I'm 24.” The bed sunk in as Suga knelt down.

“Wait, you're older than me?”

“Sounds like it.” Suga quipped. “I'll wash your clothes and bring them back?” His fingers trailed along the shell of Tanaka's ear.

“S'fine.” Tanaka popped up, snagging a quick kiss.

“Come by for some coffee before I get off shift.” Suga called, skittering out the door.

~

Tanaka squinted as light filtered in through his blinds. He pulled a spare pillow over his face, pausing when a familiar scent lingered on the pillow.

“Oh my god is this guy for real?” He mumbled, hugging the pillow to his chest. Not only was Sugawara Koushi the most beautiful man Tanaka had ever laid eyes on, he was hot as hell in the sack.

“Where's the fatal flaw?” Tanaka grumbled, sitting up. His temple throbbed lightly with a mild hangover and the fact that it was 10am and he had not consumed any coffee yet. He checked his phone. There were several texts from his friends, jesting about his leaving with Suga. Tanaka chuckled, scooting to the edge of his bed, recalling last night's endeavors with increasing clarity.

“Better wash my sheets.” He got to his feet, gathering up the bedding before noticing a pile of unfamiliar clothes on the floor by his dresser. He laughed remembering how frazzled Suga was when his alarm went off at 430am. People that got up that early were off in the head. Tanaka put his sheets in the wash and headed back to his room to get Suga's clothes.

Might as well wash them before he returned them. Something fell out of the pile, clattering to the floor. Suga had left his phone in his mad rush to get to work on time. It looked like Tanaka was going to get to see Suga sooner than he thought he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grimace*  
> Guys, I'm sorry. I just...can't...write sexytime scenes without them turning out like some abstract haiku constructed by a chimpanzee throwing darts at random words.  
> So please...use your imaginators to concoct all sorts of hot and steamy activities.  
> Anyhooo, Thank you for reading/comments/kudos!!


	6. Sparkplug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga has to deal with the aftermath of the date with Tanaka, and he discovers (to his horror) WHO Akaashi has been dragging home.
> 
> Whom?  
> Who?  
> Whoooom?  
> *grimace*

Suga was sweating by the time he arrived at work. Not just because it was hot as fuck for 5am.

He was hungover and dressed in another man's clothes.

Halfway through his walk to work he realized with terror that Oikawa AND Tendou were opening with him today. Of all the humans on the planet, Suga would rather confess to his Parents that he had drunken sex with a slightly thuggish office worker last night than those two morons.

They were going to know within five seconds of him walking in to the store.

They were going to know and make his life a living hell.

Suga tamped out his cigarette, hazy memories of his tryst floating to the surface.

Whatever, last night was worth it.

So fuckin worth it.

Suga huffed a sigh, opening the employee's entrance. The aroma of coffee was much needed. He deposited his bag in the office, pulling an apron off the hook.

“Good morning Kou-ch...an...” Oikawa trailed off, dropping a bag of coffee beans as Suga rounded the corner.

“What is this?” Tendou's red hair popped up from behind the espresso machine. He hopped over the counter to join Oikawa.

“Sorry I'm a little late, what do I need to do?” Suga brushed them off.

“Who's fucking clothes are you wearing?” Oikawa demanded.

“Those aren't Suga-kun's clothes??” Tendou squealed with delight.

“GUYS.” Suga barked.

“Help Ten-chan put up the summer holiday decorations.” Oikawa dismissed him. “And please PLEASE tell us why you are fifteen minutes late, dressed in another man's clothes with,” He tugged the beanie off Suga's head, “AH-HA I knew it! Sex hair!” He crowed in triumph.

“Fuck off.” Suga snatched the beanie back, yanking it on his head.

“Sounds like you beat us to the punch last night...” Tendou hopped back over the counter. “I'm gonna open up.” He strolled to the front door, unlocking it for the patrons already lining up for their fix. “Good morning, come on in!”

Suga huffed, kicking the back of Oikawa's calf and getting into the groove of the Sunday morning rush. He was able to push most of his thoughts about Tanaka to the back of his brain until things slowed up.

“I must say,” Tendou leaned over, inhaling a deep breath. “This dude smells pretty damn good.”

“I swear to god Tendou, I will run you through the coffee grinder...” Suga growled, pouring himself another cup of coffee.

“Ohh let me smell.” Oikawa leaned over, brushing his nose against the back of Suga's neck. “He smells like a dude-bro.”

“He does not!” Suga argued. “What can I get for you today?” He beamed as a customer approached the counter.

“I bet he says things like dude, radical, totally.” Oikawa jested, preparing the drink.

“Totally tubular, man!” Tendou drawled his best surfer bro impression. “Like gnarly to the max, bro.”

“Would you two please...” Suga trailed off as they both turned their smirks toward him. “Just...I'm going out back for a break...”

“Gonna go call him already?” Oikawa waggled his eyebrows.

“Stop.” Suga grunted. He slunk down the hall, snagging his cigarettes from his bag. His phone wasn't in the usual pocket in the bag where he kept it during work. Suga continued out back. It must be under all his clothes in the bag somewhere. He squinted at the sun, hangover protesting the brightness. Suga squatted, leaning against the back wall of the building, sipping his coffee.

“Please do not smoke on your break.” Ushijima paused next to him as Suga was about to light up.

“Uh...” Suga stared at him, cigarette dangling from his lips. Ushijima's eyes trailed along his clothes, frowning slightly.

“The smell of cigarettes is off-putting.” He pointed out. “Not to mention the health risks.”

“Sorry. I've been trying to quit.” Suga apologized.

“Is that a new shirt?” Ushijima continued to stare, and Suga was certain he was able to read Suga's mind.

“Um yea...”

“That color looks nice on you.” Ushijima continued into the building. Suga rubbed his eyes.

What in the fuck?

Just when Suga thought the day was going to smooth out, he discovered not only was his phone not in his bag, neither were his clothes. Which meant after work he would have to traipse back over to Tanaka's apartment, hoping he was there, and ask for his things.

Not that Suga was going to ghost on the guy, just...he usually liked to give hookups a few days before contacting them again if he liked them.

He didn't like to seem clingy.

But a large part of him was excited to go back and see the not so bad-boy. Suga tamped that thought out. He couldn't get too hopeful. Things never worked out this smoothly for him. He finished the last of his sandwich, setting the plate in the dishwasher.

“You guys have any more dishes? I was going to run a load.” He asked.

“Nah, you have everything from behind the bar.” Tendou answered, stacking napkins.

“Let me clear that table in the corner and then you can start.” Oikawa strolled across the store. The door chimed and Oikawa let out a shriek.

“Back for more, eh!?” He challenged, hands full of dishes. Suga's blood ran hot and cold as a familiar tone of voice sounded off in reply.

“Not of you, bruh.” Tanaka snapped.

“Wha?” Oikawa was thrown off by the lack of retaliation.

“I came to get some coffee in a fuckin cup cause that's what you serve here, right?” Tanaka sneered at him before starting towards the counter.

“Oh ho ho! Welcome most illustrious Mr. Coffee in a Cup!” Tendou leered. Tanaka squinted at him.

“You guys have zero fuckin' clues about how to treat customers, y'know?” He growled.

“Tendou, why don't you go on lunch?” Suga shoved the lanky man toward the back. “I can take care of this one.” He gave Tanaka an apologetic grimace. Tanaka didn't appear as hungover as Suga felt. He had on a green v-neck shirt with a skateboard brand across the chest. His belt had studs on it and jeans were slung low on his hips as usual. Today he wore a snapback turned backwards on his head.

“What can I do to...um...get for you today?” Suga stammered. Tanaka gave Oikawa's back a frown then turned a lopsided smile toward Suga.

“I came for some coffee...” he leaned closer, “Like you told me to?” He set a few bills on the counter and Suga's phone underneath them.

“Oh shit...” Suga hissed, stuffing the phone in his pocket.

“No worries, man.” Tanaka shrugged a shoulder. “I uh, washed your clothes...I hope that's okay...” He mumbled, pink staining his cheeks. Suga wanted to crawl under the counter and scream the vision was so adorable.

“Uh yea! One large coffee in a cup?” He blurted when Oikawa walked behind the counter.

“Hey, can I get some cream in it?” Tanaka rubbed the back of his neck. “Black coffee on an empty stomach after ya been partying is kinda rough...”

“Oh-oh of course!” Suga fixed the drink while Oikawa finished loading the dishes and started the dishwasher cycle.

“Sugawara?” Ushijima appeared from the office.

“Yea?” Suga paused.

“Is this the patron?” Ushijima studied Tanaka, who stiffened at the attention.

“Oh...um yes?” Suga offered Oikawa an apologetic grimace. Ushijima turned to Oikawa.

“Please apologize to this man for your actions, Oikawa.” Ushijima ordered. Oikawa fought to keep a sneer off his face.

“Yes sir.” He stepped around the bar. “Please accept my apology for my rude behavior several weeks ago.” He bowed to Tanaka. “It won't happen again.” He straightened, glaring at Tanaka.

“No worries, Bruh.” Tanaka spat.

“Please accept my apologies and this as atonement for my employee's behavior.” Ushijima bowed, handing Tanaka a gift card.

“Thanks. It's not a big deal though.” He shot an uncomfortable glance at Suga.

“I appreciate your understanding in this matter.” Ushijima strolled back to the office. Suga draped himself over the counter.

“I'm so sorry about that.” He hissed.

“Was that for me, or your Bro-friend?” Oikawa snapped.

“Holy shit for both of you! I had no idea he was going to do that.” Suga placated.

“Okay, so catch you guys later, yea?” Tanaka shoved the card in his pocket and picked up his drink.

“Yea, thanks for coming in.” Suga called watching him walk out the door.

_That ass..._

He hummed, recalling the feel of Tanaka's skin, firm muscles underneath.

Oikawa rounded on Suga the minute the door shut behind Tanaka.

“What in the hell was that?!” He demanded.

“Uh what?” Suga stammered. Was Oikawa pissed about the apology?

“You were giving that dude the 'please fuck me senpai' eyes.” Oikawa accused.

“N-no!” Suga screeched. “I was NOT.” Oikawa watched him for a moment before helping a customer that walked in the door. Once the customer was seated at a table, Oikawa yanked Suga down behind the espresso machines.

“It was HIM.” Oikawa bared his teeth. Suga's stomach turned over on itself.

“No! No it...” He waved his hands. “No no no no no!” Oikawa pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I cannot believe you.” He scolded. “You could not stop yourself.”

“Tohru, stop.” Suga pleaded, getting to his feet, trying to escape the scolding.

“This is why you always get screwed over and hurt.” He grabbed Suga's wrist. “Because the second a dude looks the least bit like a scumbag, you spread your legs an-”

“Excuse me, may I get a refill?” Oikawa clicked his jaw shut, nodding at the customer. Suga jerked his wrist free, stomping back to the coffee room, slamming the door.

Suga pressed his fingers to his eyes. He was tired and hungover. He should give Oikawa his space today. Oikawa was just being protective of his friend, right?

They were friends...right?

~

Suga shut his chest of drawers, finally finished with his laundry. He stepped out of his room to go get a beer from the fridge and froze in the entrance to the living room. Akaashi was half-naked, straddling a dude's lap on the couch. Suga held completely still in silence hoping he didn't interrupt his roommate. In the dim light cast by the TV Suga could tell they were making out. He was about to creep back to his room when Akaashi moaned the man's name, grinding his hips in the other's lap.

“Wakatoshi...”

Suga stifled a gasp. That didn't mean anything though, right? Just because his boss shared the same first name as the dude on the couch didn't mean shit.

“Do you like that?” Ushijima hummed and Suga bolted for his room. He shut the door as quietly as he could, leaning against it.

Not only had he stumbled upon his roommate getting to third base on their couch, he was doing so with Suga's BOSS. This must have happened because of Bokuto swiping on his profile by accident. Faint gasps and moans of pleasure filtered through the drywall. Suga snatched up his phone and headphones.

(Suga): Oh my god it's happening AGAIN.

(Tanaka): What's goin on bruh?

(Suga): My roommate...

(Tanaka): Oh he's gettin laid again eh?

(Suga): It's not FUNNY.

(Suga): I actually walked in on them tonight.

(Suga): I don't think they noticed me, but I sure as fuck noticed them!

(Tanaka): Dude. That's hilarious.

(Tanaka): And awkward.

(Tanaka): But mostly hilarious.

(Suga): Tanaka, you are a dick.

(Tanaka): Yup.

(Suga): The worst part is I discovered who the dude is.

(Tanaka): And?

(Suga): It's my BOSS.

(Tanaka): The hot chick?

(Suga): No dipshit my boss BOSS.

(Suga): The tall guy that made Oikawa grovel at your feet on Sunday.

(Tanaka): Oh.

(Tanaka): OH SNAP!

(Tanaka): Dude, he looked pretty jacked.

(Suga): Stop!

(Tanaka): I bet he's hung.

(Suga): Holy shit Tanaka NO.

(Tanaka): Hahahaha bro whacha getting all uptighty-whitey about? You like dudes.

(Suga): I like dudes, but NOT my BOSS.

(Suga): I am NOT attracted in the least to Ushijima Wakatoshi. He's not my type.

(Tanaka): Type eh?

(Suga): Yes. Type.

(Tanaka): So...what is your type?

(Suga): Bad boys.

(Suga): Or in your case bad boys that aren't really bad at anything...

(Tanaka): Bad boys? Like the song?

(Suga): NO.

(Tanaka): Like gangs from musicals?

(Suga): NO.

(Tanaka): Hells Angels?

(Suga): For fuck's sake, Tanaka. I like the rebellious tatted up aesthetic, okay? The guy doesn't actually have to be BAD...just look bad.

(Tanaka): Oh

(Tanaka): Well you're in luck, because I look bad, but I am very good.

(Suga): Did you actually just say that?

(Tanaka): Yup.

(Suga): Do me a favor and act your age, not your dick length.

(Tanaka): Hard or soft?

(Tanaka): Because it varies...

(Suga): Fuck you.

(Tanaka): If you want.

(Suga): Huh?

(Tanaka): (Photo attached.)

(Tanaka): Just me all by my lonesome here...

Tanaka's toothy grin and his hand gesturing to the otherwise empty couch tugged at something in Suga. He was not using his brain...or using the wrong brain when it came to the other man. Oikawa was right, but Tanaka didn't seem like a bad guy when it came down to it.

(Suga): Wai-what?

(Tanaka): Jus'sayin...

(Suga): You know that means I have to walk by whatever the hell is happening on my couch, right?

(Tanaka): Your loss...or gain...

(Suga): GDI Tanaka you are a jerk.

(Tanaka): But I am a sexy jerk.

(Suga): You are. I'll give you that.

Suga yanked on a pair of jeans and changed tshirts. He crept past the couch and made the mistake of glancing back as he opened the front door. Akaashi chose that very moment to open his eyes, making eye-contact with Suga for a brief second. Suga waved his hand, ducking out the door quickly.

20 minutes later, he stopped outside Tanaka's apartment door, knocking lightly.

“It's open!” Tanaka called from inside. Suga let himself in, slipping his shoes off. “I'm almost finished with this game, gimmie five minutes.” Tanaka looked back over his shoulder. Suga nodded, settling next to the other man on the couch. He took in the simple arrangement of the small apartment. There were a few posters in the living room of car blueprints, and one poster from a hard rock festival the year before. Tanaka barked out curses and orders into his headset. He was clearly getting his ass handed to him in the game.

Suga stared at his hands once Tanaka set his controller down, switching off the TV. Even though this was hardly the time to ask, Oikawa's accusation Sunday had not stopped ringing in his ears since.

He had to set the record straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUGH cliff-hanger!  
> I promise I'm working on the next chapter so you won't dangle too long!!! I've been busy with BR, bc I was stuck and it was time to figure some shit out.
> 
> TBH, Akaashi is the real winner here. (Am I the only one wallowing in this quality Ushijima content S4 is blessing us with?)
> 
> Thank you for reading/comments/kudos!!


	7. French Press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Tanaka gotten in over his head?  
> Yes.  
> Suga's 'bad-boy' checklist keeps getting boxes ticked off...  
> Tanaka and Suga's friend Venn diagram intersects at an interesting point.

Tanaka set the controller down, exhaling a quiet breath. He was in deep shit. He had not expected Suga to actually SHOW UP at his apartment at 10pm when he had fired off the taunting volley of messages.

But the blonde had shown up and was sitting quietly on the couch next to Tanaka.

Fuck.

This was a mistake.

What was he supposed to do? Just lean over and kiss the dude?

Would Suga get pissed if he did not instigate sex even though he SAID he would?

Tanaka swallowed, sneaking a glance at the other man. Suga looked over, brows furrowed. Tanaka looked away, heart hammering against his ribs. Suga must have noticed he had not made a move yet, and was not okay with the hesitation.

“You alright?” Suga nudged his thigh.

“Ye-yea!” Tanaka barked, straightening. “Fine. Cool. Why?” He glanced back again.

“Can I...” Suga ducked his head. “You're not a douche-bag, right?” He blurted.

“Uh...”

“Like you're not just leading me on or gonna use me cause I'm easy and-” Suga cut himself off, face burning bright red.

“Wha?” Tanaka turned toward him, “No, no bro.” He shook his head. “What, why would you?” Suga got to his feet.

“I'm sorry.” He hustled toward the door. “I-I gotta-”

“Wait!” Tanaka scrabbled off the couch, catching his forearm in the entryway. “Dude...what did I do?” He asked.

“Nothing...” Suga mumbled. “It's just...” He shook his head, blonde hair ruffling.

“If I was too forward or you felt like I was putting pressure on you texting, I'm sorry.” Tanaka confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I-I was really just teasing. I honestly didn't expect you to show up?” He shrugged, cheeks burning.

“You didn't?” Suga furrowed his brow, confused.

“No?” Tanaka offered. “I mean, I thought it was a good idea at the time, and you're fuckin' hot...” He shifted his weight. “But then I kinda got cold feet when you said you would come over.” Suga stared at him, light brown eyes searching Tanaka's face.

“You're not just saying this because of what I asked, right?”

“No! No. Why did you ask that anyways? Is it because of what I told you about being a delinquent?”

“No.” Suga exhaled. “One of my friends...I know he is just looking out for me, because I don't make the greatest choices with relationships...”

“You wanna talk about it?” Tanaka asked, nodding his head toward the couch.

Suga chewed on his lip before answering, “Yeah...that would probably be a good idea, right?” They walked back to the couch.

“Wanna beer or somethin'?” Tanaka offered.

“I'm okay but thank you.” Suga plopped onto a cushion, leaning against the arm. He folded his legs in front of him.

“So your friend said something bad about me?” Tanaka sat at the other end of the couch.

“Kinda.” Suga started.

“Did you show him a picture of me and he assumed I was a shitbag?”

“You could say that.” Suga did not think now was the best time to admit that he and Oikawa were close friends. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't worry about it. I'm used to it.” Tanaka huffed.

“No. I should have defended you.”

“You barely know me...” Tanaka pursed his lips. “How could you legitimately defend me to your friends?” He continued. “Whi-which I'm not upset over, because I mean...we really haven't spent a lot of time talking.”

“You're right.” Suga sighed. “But you're not a lying cheater right?”

“Nope, just a scaredy cat in wolf's clothing.” Tanaka admitted, ducking his head. “My bros tease me all the time because I'm shy and they think it is funny.”

“You are shy?” Suga grinned. “I can see that...and it's totally okay.”

“Yea, well I didn't expect you to be so bold.”

“Appearances can be deceiving, right?” Suga laughed.

“Soooo sounds like you're gonna have to get your couch cleaned. Or just light that one on fire and get a new one?” Tanaka chuckled, changing the subject. Suga groaned, clenching his hands in his hair.

“Ugh, don't remind me.” He rolled his shoulders. “I'm going to have to have a discussion with my roommate and that is going to be ultra uncomfortable.”

“Yea?”

“I mean, he KNOWS that is my boss...He can sleep with whomever he wants, just...I don't know if my BOSS knows that I live there, too?” He rubbed at his neck. “It's just a whole conversation I don't want to have. Does that make sense?”

“Yea.” Tanaka scoffed. “There's a reason I live alone, bro. I had a roommate for a hot minute several years ago...and nah.” He grimaced. “Not a fan of coming home to people having sex in the common areas.”

“It does make things awkward.”

“Like bro, I saw your nuts thirty minutes ago. Don't ask me if I want to watch a movie with you and your girlfriend now.”

“Wow.”

“Yea, I had a suspicion they wanted me to join in...I crashed at my boy Noya's place until I could find another apartment.”

“I don't blame you.” Suga laughed, stretching.

“Of course the dude looked nothing like your roomie.” Tanaka winked with a grin.

“Are you using me to get to my roommate? Do I need to remind you WHY I am here again?” Suga grumbled, shifting around.

“No no, I'm joking.” Tanaka hummed. “I promise. I mean, you don't know me very well yet, so a promise may not mean anything, so...” He trailed, watching Suga. “You okay?”

“Ah, yea, just stiff.”

“Like your shoulders? You uh...you want me to rub 'em?” Tanaka offered. Suga furrowed his brow at the other man.

“You're offering to rub my shoulders? Like a massage?” Suga clarified.

“Yea.” Tanaka shrugged. “Is that weird or somethin'? Cause old girlfriends loved that shit.”

“Haha are you trying to seduce me, Tanaka?” Suga teased, scooting closer.

“N-NO!” Tanaka sputtered, burning crimson to his scalp. “I was just, I dunno you look stiff.” He turned his face away, embarrassment spreading down his neck. “It's totally a platonic offer.”

“What if I don't want it to be platonic?” Suga hummed, leaning into his space. Tanaka clenched his hands in the couch cushion. He swallowed down his nerves, cutting a glance at Suga.

“O-okay. So um why don't,” He gestured at the floor in front of his spot on the couch. “Why don't you sit there, and I'll rub your shoulders, an' we can make that decision later?” He mumbled, cheeks and ears still stained pink. Suga chuckled, moving to the floor.

“Shirt on or off?” He hummed, giving Tanaka a gaze that made his heart pound in his chest.

“Wha-whatever you are comfortable with.” Tanaka stammered, finally able to make eye-contact with the blonde. Suga smiled, catching his teeth on his lower lip. He tugged his shirt over his head, setting it on the couch.

“Don't need that in the way.” He commented with a smirk, turning his back toward Tanaka.

“Right.” Tanaka cleared his throat, scooting closer to the edge of the cushion. He reached down, setting his hands on the blonde's shoulders, sliding them to his neck. “You okay with some pressure?”

“Pressure?” Suga asked. Tanaka rubbed his thumb over a knot in the man's shoulder muscles.

“Yea. This okay or you want me to go harder?”

“What's harder?” Suga chuckled. Tanaka pressed his thumb into the knot, holding the pressure. Suga's entire spine tensed as he sunk way from the pressure. “Shit.” He hissed.

“Sorry.” Tanaka stopped, taking his hands off the blonde's skin.

“No. Fuck, is it supposed to hurt like that?” Suga turned, peering up at him.

“Well, that knot has probably been there for a while, so it's gonna hurt, but once you break it up, you'll feel better.” Tanaka returned to the knot, using much less pressure.

“Okay. Maybe don't try to get rid of all my years of tension in ONE setting?” Suga mused. “Save some of it for another time?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Tanaka mumbled, working his hands along Suga's shoulders. He took his time, slowly moving from the knots in the blonde's shoulders up to his neck in silence. After about fifteen minutes, Suga stopped his hands, getting to his feet.

“You gotta stop.” He murmured.

“Uh...everything okay?” Tanaka furrowed his brows, concerned.

“No.” Suga plopped into his lap, “You are so fucking hot and on top of that you're good with massages too?” he whined, tugging Tanaka's shirt off. “Unfair.” Suga huffed, pressing a kiss against Tanaka's lips.

“Unfair?” Tanaka kissed him back.

“Yes.” Suga raked his teeth over Tanaka's bottom lip. “Unfair because you're pretty much per-Oh?” Suga paused, sitting back. Tanaka looked at the other man's fingers brushing the barbell studs in his nipples. “You didn't have these the other night?” Suga crooned.

“I didn't have them in.” Tanaka shrugged, cheeks flushing.

“So unfair.” Suga tugged on his earlobe with teeth.

“What are you gonna do about it?” Tanaka huffed with a smirk. Suga leaned back, running his teeth over his lower lip.

“I have some ideas...” He commented, lips tugging into a grin.

“Ideas?” Tanaka hummed, shifting on the couch. He tucked his hands under Suga's thighs, picking the blonde up while getting to his feet. “Do tell.”

“As long as you are taking me to the bedroom, I'll do whatever you want.” He breathed against Tanaka's neck.

Tanaka reached over, swatting at his alarm chirping beside his bed. He was hauled back to the mattress by Suga's arm snaking around his chest.

“Don't get up yet.” The blonde whined, pressing his forehead to Tanaka's spine.

“I gotta get ready for work.” He patted the hand on his chest.

“No you don't.”

“You wanna explain to my boss why I am late on a Thursday, by all means...” He huffed, sitting up. Tanaka glanced over his shoulder at the vision of beauty curled in his sheets. He pressed a kiss to Suga's forehead, getting to his feet.

This was bad.

He was falling into the habit of domesticity and they weren't even a couple yet...were they?

“I gotta shower.” Tanaka padded to the bathroom. He started the water, pleasantly surprised when Suga joined him moments later.

“Sorry I don't have time to make ya breakfast or anything.” Tanaka shrugged as they walked down the steps out of his building.

“Oh don't worry about it. I'll grab something at work.” Suga grinned. “You'll be by later for your fix?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Tanaka wanted to melt into the concrete.

“Ye-uh I y'know, coffee is kinda necessary right?” He stammered.

“Seems like it.” Suga pinched the tip of his tongue in his teeth. Tanaka needed a subject change and fast.

“Can I give you a lift?” Tanaka gestured toward the parking lot behind his building.

“You have a car?” Suga furrowed his brows.

“Kinda?” Tanaka offered. “I don't usually drive but I'm kinda running late this morning, and I don't wanna catch hell from my boss.” He tugged Suga's hand, weaving between vehicles. “I'll drop you off at work, okay?”

“You don't have...to...” Suga trailed off, Tanaka stopping in front of a sleek black Ducati. He passed the still silent blonde a helmet, starting the motorcycle.

“Hop on.” He nodded at the spot behind him on the seat, hoping his visor hid the bright red his face was coloring to.

“You drive a motorcycle?” Suga murmured, sliding the helmet on.

“Yes?”

“Oh my god.” Suga propped himself on the seat, weaving his arms around Tanaka's waist. His helmet knocked into Tanaka's as the bike took off into traffic.

So maybe Tanaka drove a little wilder than usual to Happy Beans. Every time he gunned the bike, Suga's arms would tighten around his waist, fingers curling into his dress shirt. Suga nudged him toward the lot behind the building. Tanaka killed the engine, propping up the stand in the employee's parking area. Suga slowly peeled himself off the bike, fingers fumbling with the helmet.

“Was that a little much?” Tanaka fastened the helmet to the back of the seat.

“Holy shit, how have you not died yet?” Suga breathed, reaching into his bag for cigarettes.

“I'm careful.” Tanaka pointed out. “Hey...” He caught Suga's wrist, working the pack of cigarettes out of his shaky grasp.

“What?”

“Don't...” He looked down at his dress shoe resting on the bike. “You're too pretty to keep up an old man habit like smoking.” Tanaka offered.

“But...” Suga furrowed his brow. “Wait, you think I'm pretty?”

“Yup.” He leaned forward, catching Suga's lips in a soft kiss. “And I'm about two minutes away from being dead fuckin' meat because I'm late.” He started the bike, cramming his helmet back on. “I'll see you later!” He flipped the visor down, over-revving the engine, popping the bike into a wheelie before tearing out of the parking lot. By some incredible luck, Tanaka caught every green light on his short drive to the office. He hustled in the door, tying his tie.

“Well good morning, Tanaka.” Daichi hummed from his desk, lip curling into a grin. Tanaka froze. No one else was at their desks.

Where the fuck?

His stomach dropped to his feet. His dumb ass had forgotten Iwaizumi was having them come in at lunch to meet a new vendor representative so the day was going to run later than usual. His entire body flushed hotter than the summer sun that was climbing in the sky outside. Daichi snorted quietly.

“So, you wanna go get some coffee?” He chuckled, getting to his feet.

“I guess so.” Tanaka mumbled. Daichi brushed past him with a laugh, holding the door open.

“I gather you had a good night?” Daichi cocked an eyebrow as they started down the sidewalk.

“You could say that.” Tanaka fixed his sleeves, willing his body to return to its normal complexion.

“Good for you.” Daichi thumped him on the back. “You like this girl, or is she just a fling?”

“It's a dude.” Tanaka shoved his hands in his pockets. He wasn't embarrassed to tell Daichi he was into guys as well as girls, but it still felt strange letting people know about that particular detail. Not that he thought Daichi would be judgmental of the situation, just opening up to newer friends was something Tanaka found difficult.

“Well, is he a fling, or you like him-like him?” Daichi continued.

“I guess he started out as a fling...”

“But?” Daichi opened the door to Happy Beans.

“But you know how it gets sometimes.” Tanaka mumbled, clearly uncomfortable having this discussion within a 3 mile radius of the person that was currently causing him the confusion.

“Well you are early today, Dai-chan.” Oikawa sang from the counter. His brown eyes narrowed on Tanaka. “Oh and there you are as well, Mr. Coffee in a Cup.” He grated, smile too-wide to be considered friendly.

“Like a bad rash.” Tanaka rubbed the end of his nose with a middle finger.

“The usual?” Oikawa focused on Daichi.

“Actually, not today.” Daichi chuckled. “I'll take a large house with half and half and a egg and sausage bagel for here?” He nodded at Tanaka.

“Coffee and that bacon egg sandwich thing.”

“You want that coffee in a cup or a bo-OW!” Oikawa yelped as Suga appeared behind him.

“Oikawa you are such a model employee.” He hummed, plastering a huge smile on his face.

“I always am, Kou-chan.” Oikawa grunted, turning to fix the food.

“So, you guys are early...” Suga glanced between them then checked the order, “and ordering breakfast?”

“Are we that predictable?” Daichi laughed, accepting his coffee.

“Like clockwork, Daichi.” Suga teased. He cut a curious glance at Tanaka.

“Thanks.” Tanaka took his mug, giving Suga an embarrassed grimace.

“I'll bring your sandwiches over when they are ready.” Suga called as they found an open table. Tanaka sat in his chair, staring at his coffee.

Why did this feel so awkward?

“So where'd you meet this dude?” Daichi leaned his chin on a palm. Tanaka fought every instinctual urge to cut a glance at Suga behind the counter. He sipped his coffee, struggling to piece together something vague but also believable.

“Y'know? Around.” He cleared his throat.

“Around? At the drag track?” Daichi tasted his coffee.

“Nah. Most wrench-heads aren't my style.” Tanaka groused.

“Well what is your style?” Daichi raised his eyebrows.

“Yes, please do tell us.” Oikawa appeared with a plate, setting it in front of Daichi, then pulling up a chair. “What makes Mr. Coffee in a Cup's heart go all pitter patter?” Oikawa caught his index finger between his teeth, cutting his eyes at Suga.

“What?” Suga set the sandwich down in front of Tanaka.

“Sit down, Kou-chan! Mr. Coffee in a Cup is about to give us an expose into what his romantic type is.” Oikawa simpered, kicking the chair opposite him out from the table with a long leg. Suga wiped his hands on his apron, settling into the chair.

“Gee Tohru-chan, I think that his type wouldn't be above murdering their best friend when they over-stepped their boundaries...” He fluttered his eyelashes at Tanaka. “Sound about right, Tanaka?” Tanaka cut his eyes from Suga to Daichi, pleading silently for help.

“Aww, look at how nervous he is.” Oikawa cooed. “So cute.”

“Is it just me, or is Oikawa being an even bigger dick than usual today?” Daichi hummed, swallowing a bite. “If I didn't know better, I would say he's jealous, wouldn't you Suga?” Tanaka shoved his sandwich into his mouth, trying to sink under the table. Oikawa made an angry sound in his throat, eyebrow creeping into his perfect bangs.

“Dai-chan, you mistake me for one of those regular humans that actually gives a shit about other people.” Oikawa placated with a sneer.

“And you're obviously giving a lot of shits right now.” Daichi pointed out. Oikawa pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Okay fine, you're right. I have to give a shit when my best friend is a fucking moron,” He shot a glare at Suga before continuing. “Who cannot keep it in his pants when guys look like THIS.” He gestured at Tanaka. Tanaka froze mid-bite, gaze sliding from Oikawa to Suga then to Daichi.

This perfect bastard-filled bastard just called him out?

Wait...did he say BEST FRIEND?

Tanaka choked down his bite, turning an urgent stare at Suga.

“Hang on.” Daichi thumped his mug on the table. “You're saying you think Suga's been hooking up with Tanaka?” He pointed at Tanaka.

“Yes.” Oikawa answered with a hiss.

“Seriously?” Daichi laughed.

“Do I look like I am joking?” Oikawa slapped his palms on the table. “Look at how guilty they are!” Daichi studied the two, sitting like statues at the table. Daichi's dark brown eyes slid back and forth between Suga and Tanaka. Tanaka squirmed in his seat.

“Nope. I think you're wrong.” Daichi huffed in disbelief.

“YES.” Oikawa jabbed his finger on the table.

“Well, okay.” Daichi shrugged, returning to his bagel. “I don't understand why you are so wound up about it though.” Oikawa huffed, snapping to his feet.

“Because you are a dense-ass brick, Daichi.” He stomped off, leaving the table. Suga groaned, dropping his face to the table.

“Oh my god, what the fuck?” He hissed.

“You got me, he's your best friend.” Daichi laughed. Tanaka shifted in his seat. “Oh don't get upset, Tanaka.” Daichi smiled. “Oikawa's just...being Oikawa. I mean Hajime said he can be dramatic...” Daichi mused.

“Yea, but Daichi...” Suga rubbed a hand over his red face. “He was...” Suga cut a glance at Tanaka. He was interrupted by the chiming of the door as it opened.

“Oh thought I would find you guys here.” Iwaizumi strolled into the shop. He stopped at the table, smiling at Suga. “Hey Koushi.” Tanaka's eyebrows raised. Suga knew Iwaizumi?

“H-hey Hajime.” Suga stammered, getting to his feet. “I'll grab you a vanilla latte?”

“Sure. Thanks.” Iwaizumi sat in Oikawa's vacated chair. “So what did I miss?” He smirked at the two.

“Oikawa was on a tirade.” Daichi finished his bagel.

“Really?” Iwaizumi furrowed his brow, searching for Oikawa.

“Don't worry about it.” Tanaka finally discovered the ability to speak again.

“It was actually pretty funny.” Daichi grinned. “He thinks that Tanaka and Suga have been hooking up.” Daichi chuckled. Tanaka stared at his cup face burning.

“Here ya go.” Suga set Iwaizumi's mug on the table with a chirp. “Anything else?”

“Well it's true, right?” Iwaizumi commented, raising an eyebrow at Suga.

“Wh-what?”

“You and Tanaka.” Iwaizumi clarified. Suga shot Tanaka an urgent stare.

“Uh, well, you...” Tanaka babbled, attempting to explain. Iwaizumi squeezed his shoulder.

“Don't strain yourself.” He chuckled. “Relax Koushi. Tanaka is a super good guy, regardless of his looks. He is also a top-notch mechanic.” Tanaka wanted to walk out into traffic.

“I-I am sure he is a very nice man.” Suga stammered, backing away from the table.

“I'll have a chat with Oikawa later about watching his mouth, okay?” Iwaizumi took a drink of his coffee. “Hey,” He slapped a palm to the table. “Next month we have our office barbecue and mini-golf tournament. You should come along!” He gestured at Suga.

“Oh well, uh...”

“It'll be fun.” Iwaizumi insisted.

“Alright?” Suga glanced at Tanaka. Tanaka gave him an awkward shrug.

Tanaka stared at his phone, opening his text messages.

(Tanaka): hey

(Suga): hey

(Tanaka): can I ask you something

(Tanaka): and you promise you won't get mad?

(Suga): Well, when you put it like that...do I get a choice?

(Tanaka): No. no. I wasn't...fuck...lemme start over?

(Tanaka): So you and that Oikawa dude from the coffee shop are like best bros?

(Suga): Yea. I have known Tohru since high school.

(Tanaka): Oh.

Tanaka pursed his lips. Was Suga going to get pissed if he found out how much Tanaka did not care for Oikawa?

(Suga): I was going to talk to you about that. I mean, Tohru is a bit abrasive at times.

(Suga): And I know you two didn't get off on the right foot together.

(Suga): But if you just ignore the asshole side of him, Tohru is a pretty nice guy.

(Tanaka): I'll take your word for it.

(Suga): Please don't do this.

(Tanaka): Do what?

(Suga): Be a dick and force me to choose between you and my best friend?

(Tanaka): I'm not.

(Tanaka): I just don't want you to get mad if I'm not all best bros with him...ever.

(Tanaka): Because that bastard coated bastard with bastard filling just pisses me off.

(Suga): Wow. Tell me how you really feel.

(Tanaka): I am.

(Tanaka): I don't like him.

(Tanaka): He's fake as hell.

(Suga): Hang on.

(Tanaka): What? You wanted to know how I felt, I'm telling you.

(Suga): I was being sarcastic, Tanaka.

(Suga): Look. I know you two are polar opposites, but just...

(Suga): I dunno please don't punch him in the face or put me in the middle of it, okay?

(Suga): For me?

(Suga): (photo attached)

Tanaka chewed his lower lip, admiring the photo of Suga giving him puppy eyes, lips pressed into a pout.

He was fucked so hard.

(Tanaka): Okay okay...

(Tanaka): Put those eyes away.

(Tanaka): Beautiful bastard.

(Tanaka): Unfair.

(Tanaka): So um, you wanna come to the bbq thing?

(Tanaka): If you don't, I totally get it.

(Suga): Uh sure? If you're okay with it?

(Tanaka): Yea!

(Tanaka): I mean, you'll get to meet Yamamoto and Kenma from my office...

(Tanaka): They're pretty cool.

(Tanaka): And you'll have to watch Daichi and Iwaizumi be all gross and domestic fluff, but the food is always good, and Iwaizumi never runs out of beer.

(Suga): Do they wear aprons that say kiss the cook?

(Tanaka): Yup.

(Suga): Ew.

(Tanaka): Pretty much.

(Suga): Hey...What are you wearing?

Tanaka looked at his tank top and sweatpants.

(Tanaka): Uhm sweatpants?

(Suga): Take em off.

(Tanaka): What?

(Suga): Take off your sweatpants and send me a picture.

Tanaka groaned, setting the phone down on the couch. Suga was definitely not shy.

(Tanaka): You too.

(Suga): Heh, bold of you to assume I'm wearing pants...

(Suga): (photo attached)

Tanaka snatched up the phone, stomping to his bedroom while he wrestled his way out of his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slides a Scrubs reference in*  
> *finger-guns*  
> I love Iwaizumi. I try so hard to write him into everything I work on, haha.
> 
> Thanks for reading/comments/kudos!  
> The coming 2-3 weeks are pretty heavy at work for me, but I will try to keep updating on a quasi-regular basis!


	8. Pedal to the Metal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga sets a land-speed record for how quickly he falls for Tanaka.  
> Some awkward things happen.  
> profit?  
> *shrugs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've ALL been Suga at some point.  
> which version....eh it depends.

Exactly four minutes and thirty seven seconds was all it took for Sugawara Koushi to have every ounce of his resolve to not get in over his head with Tanaka blasted to smithereens. The all too quick ride to work on the motorcycle with Tanaka last week was the only thing Suga had been able to think about since.

Why the ride and not the hot sex the night before, or Oikawa calling them out in front of their friends?

Because Suga was definitely a sucker, and drives a motorcycle was right at the top of his 'type' list.

“Earth to Suga...” Kuroo kicked him under the table.

“Kou-chan is definitely not on Earth anymore.” Oikawa scoffed in to his beer.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Kuroo raised one visible eyebrow.

“He's in loooooooooove.” Oikawa drug the word out, smirking at the blonde.

“I am...that is not true.” Suga huffed, incredulous.

Because it wasn't true.

Not really.

Possibly.

Fuck.

Suga was in deep and he had no idea how he got from admiring a customer's tattoos and ass in dress slacks to wanting to spend all of his spare time (rest of his life) with said customer.

One month was a new record for him.

“Yo. Nothin' wrong with finding Mr. Right-Meow.” Kuroo leered, canine catching on his lip.

“Right-Meow? What is this? The early 2000s?” Asahi chuckled. Kuroo waggled his eyebrows...well only one of them was visible behind his messy bangs. “Next thing you know, you'll be ordering by saying I can haz cheezburger?”

“Asahi, are you drunk?” Akaashi teased, trying to keep a smile off his face.

“Asahi's drunk? What have I missed!?” Bokuto scraped a chair out, settling next to Kuroo and Akaashi.

“I'm not drunk! I don't even drink!” Asahi defended himself. Suga zoned out of the light-hearted bickering, brain replaying bits and pieces of conversations he and Tanaka shared. Tanaka had been nothing but upfront with him about everything. That was a good thing. It did not hurt that Iwaizumi seemed to think he was a decent guy as well. Iwaizumi notoriously did not put up with shit from anyone (except Oikawa Tohru but Suga suspected that was a deal with the devil somehow...)

So why was he freaking out?

He wasn't freaking out, was he?

“What's Mr Gorgeous and Trouble up to tonight?” Akaashi clinked his glass against Suga's.

“Uh...he's at home this weekend.”

“Invite him out?” Akaashi urged. Suga knew he should introduce his roommate to avoid being caught in any awkward situations like he and Akaashi still needed to discuss.

“No I meant he is at his family's house this weekend.” Suga finished his drink. “His sister is having a baby I think?”

“Sister?” Kuroo's shit-eating grin grew wider.

“Pretty sure she is married.” Suga deadpanned.

“If she is having a baby, one would hope.” Asahi got to his feet. “Refills?” He collected glasses, wandering to the bar.

“Lemme see a picture.” Bokuto held his large palm out.

“I don't...” Suga stiffened.

“Now now, Kou-chan...” Oikawa draped an arm over his shoulder. Suga acquiesced with a huff. He pulled out his phone, searching for one of the more tame photos. He settled for a photo Tanaka had sent several weeks ago when he and his friend Noya had tried to lure Suga out to play putt-putt golf.

“Is he holding that lil' dude?” Bokuto studied the photo.

“Yes.”

“Did he like clean and jerk the guy?” Bokuto mimicked the actions, almost knocking into Asahi as he returned.

“No....I mean I wasn't there, so maybe?” Suga shrugged, cheeks pink.

“Ohhh is this your boyfriend?” Asahi leaned over to see the photo.

“We're not...” Suga accepted his glass, taking a long pull.

“Those are some incredible tattoos.”

“He looks like a fun dude.” Bokuto grinned.

“What's his name?” Akaashi took the phone to examine the picture closer.

“Tanaka.” Suga offered. Akaashi's eye's snapped up when Suga didn't say the entire name. “Ryunosuke.”

“Y'know? He is kinda cute in this rough, thuggish kinda way.” Oikawa took his time looking at the photo before depositing the phone in front of Suga.

“But?”

“There is no but.” Oikawa sniffed.

“There's always a but with you, Oikawa.” Kuroo snarked. Oikawa held up his middle finger, sipping his beer.

“Since Iwa-chan seems to think he's a nice guy, I'll let it slide.” He pursed his lips. “That doesn't mean I like him.”

“Thanks, Tohru.”

“Now let's send him a selfie so he sees what he's missing.” Oikawa's lip curled.

As the evening ended, Suga and Akaashi strolled home, slight buzz of alcohol causing their path to meander in the evening heat.

“Kaashi...we gotta talk.” Suga paused at a crosswalk. Akaashi groaned.

“If it's about the couch, I already had it cleaned.” His roommate huffed.

“Thank you, but...” They started across the street as the light changed. “It's moreso about WHO.” Suga grumbled.

“I wasn't intending for this to escalate, if that is what you're implying.”

“He's my boss. Like he signs my paychecks...so I can pay my rent to live with you.”

“What does that matter? He's not hooking up with you.” Akaashi brushed him off.

“Ushijima is a details kinda guy. You gotta tell him that we live together.”

“Me? Why should I tell him?”

“Because I don't want him to know I saw you guys defiling my couch.” Suga hissed.

“You really think this is going to be a big deal to him?”

“He notices everything. EVERYTHING.” Suga scruffed a hand through his hair. “Hell, he noticed when I borrowed Tanaka's clothes after we got drunk on our lil' whatever it was last month.”

“It was a date.” Akaashi bumped his shoulder into Suga.

“Right.”

“I will tell him as long as you do me a favor?” Akaashi started up the steps to their apartment.

“What's that?”

“Don't get stuck in your own head and freak out, ruining this thing with this Tanaka guy? He seems nice.” Akaashi unlocked the door. “He's hot enough.”

“Kaash...Mine. You already found a,” Suga cringed, “I can't even call him a boy-toy because oh my god I know him.”

“Wakatoshi is definitely not a boy.” Akaashi smirked at the blonde.

“GROSS.”

“And yes, he has a marvelous body and keen attention to detail.” Akaashi continued on, enjoying Suga's discomfort.

“DISGUSTING. That is my BOSS.” He hissed, stomping into the small kitchen. “Do NOT make me think about sex and my boss at the same time.” He got a glass of water.

“But it's soooo good.” Akaashi hummed, draping himself over Suga's shoulders.

“You are a demon, Akaashi Keiji.” Suga rested his temple against Akaashi's cheek.

“So are you, Koushi.”

*

Suga ducked in the back door to Happy Beans, shaking off his umbrella. It had been raining all week, with no sign of letting up anytime soon. He set his bag down in the break room, popping out his earbuds. Light filtering from the office door slightly ajar caught his attention. He nudged the door open to turn out the light, only to find Ushijima and Akaashi in a quite precarious position on the desk.

“HOLY SHIT!” Suga barked, frozen in place. Ushijima's head whipped around. “What the fuck?”

“Koushi shut the door!” Akaashi screeched over the other man's shoulder.

“Wha-what are you doing here?” Ushijima choked out.

“Oh my god I WORK HERE!!” Suga yelled. “What the fuck are you doing?” Ushijima turned a bewildered stare at Akaashi who was trying to scramble into his pants.

“We...ah...”

“Holy shit it was a rhetorical question!” Akaashi hissed, clamping a hand over Ushijima's mouth. “Koushi can you shut the door...PLEASE?”

“UGH!” Suga slammed the door, leaning against it. “I have to use that desk!” He groaned, hands over his face. “GROSS.”

“What? See a cockroach?” Yahaba strolled down the hall, patting his hair.

“Something like that...” Suga grumbled. He snagged an apron, continuing to the front of the shop.

“I'll start preparing up front stuff if you wanna start coffee?”

“Yeah...” Suga spotted Oikawa walking in the back door. He stomped down the hall, grabbed his friend's wrist, yanking the taller man to the coffee room.

“Uh what?” Oikawa freed his arm as Suga shut the door.

“Punch me in the face.” Suga demanded.

“Already?” Oikawa scoffed.

“No just I need a head injury to wipe my short term memory.” He explained.

“So Mr. Coffee in a Cup has finally shown his true colors?” Oikawa pursed his lips.

“What? No. Tanaka...That's fine...more than fine actually-”

“Why the head injury request then?” Oikawa cut him off.

“I just walked in on our boss, Ushijima Wakatoshi, RAILING my roommate, Akaashi Keiji...on the desk.” Suga hissed through clenched teeth.

“WHA-” Oikawa's eyes widened and Suga clapped a hand over his mouth.

“SHHHH.” He scolded. “I can't unsee it.”

“ON THE DESK?” Oikawa cringed.

“SHHHHH.” Suga shushed him again. Oikawa stared at him for a moment.

“Who was top?”

“Ugh, WHAT?”

“I have to know.” Oikawa demanded.

“You and your weird voyeurism...just get a boyfriend or girlfriend like the rest of us.” Suga started a coffee grinder.

“I don't want a sex friend.” Oikawa pursed his lips. “That shit is gross.” He shuddered. “Touching someone? No thanks.”

“Okay okay, I won't tease you about it.” Suga slapped his back.

“Thanks.” Oikawa sealed a container of grounds. “But I still need to know.”

“If you can wait two hours for Kiyoko to come in, you can relive the hell with me then.” Suga opened the door, starting for the front of the shop.

“Sugawara, may I speak to you?” Ushijima called from the office door-way. Suga handed his bin of grounds to Oikawa.

“Sure. I'll be up in a little bit, okay?” Suga slunk into the office. Ushijima pushed the door shut with a quiet click then leaned against the desk.

“I am sorry,” He began, face strained.

“Please, Ushijima, you don't have to say anything. I understand how things get...ahh,” Suga gestured his hand in a vague manner. “Sexy?”

“You live with Keiji?” Ushijima asked, brows furrowed.

“Yeah...for two years now.” Suga shrugged. Ushijima swallowed, eyes darting around unfocused. “Just roommates! We're just roommates, just friends. Nothing else. Don't worry. Just...just roommates.” Suga babbled, trying to avoid the awkward conversation bearing down on him like a runaway train. Ushijima froze, gaze jerking up, face flushing red.

“You were home last week...” He grimaced.

“And last month, too.” Suga reminded him with an awkward grin. Ushijima pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling a quiet _fuck_.

“I am extremely sorry.”

“Look. Kaash seems to enjoy your company, so that's good enough for me. Just...remember to shut doors or put socks on doorknobs or something?” Suga backed toward the door.

“Again, I apologize.” Ushijima reiterated.

“And don't forget Kiyoko comes in ehhh,” He checked his watch, “In about an hour from now, so you should...clean that up.” Suga waggled a finger at the papers strewn across the floor, obviously shoved off the desk in the midst of the earlier passion. He gave Ushijima a thumbs-up before slinking out of the office.

As if the day could not get more awkward and uncomfortable, after Ushijima apologizing profusely in his serious manner, Suga had to deal with Kiyoko. She walked in the back door at 8am, and Suga motioned for her to come into the employee's lounge. Oikawa obliviously plopped into a chair next to him.

“Why are you here?”

“Because I need to know everything.” Oikawa stated firmly. Kiyoko stared at them, sitting down at the table.

“What are you two on about?” She hummed.

“So...uhm...You know how I told you I was suspicious that my roommate was sleeping with Ushijma?” Suga started.

“You saw them on your couch a week ago.” She commented.

“Well they were fucking on the desk this morning when I came in to open.” Suga announced. Kiyoko's eyes narrowed.

“What desk?”

“The desk in the office that you use on a daily basis.” Suga clarified.

“Fucking?” She questioned.

“Very much so.” Suga cringed. Oikawa was staring at him like this was the best day of his life. Kiyoko glanced at the door several times, exhaling a few deep breaths.

“OH MY GOD.” She wailed.

“Keep it DOWN!” Suga hissed.

“I have to use that desk today!” She ranted. “Whos ass was on it?” She demanded.

“Kiyoko-”

“WHOS. ASS, Koushi.” She stabbed her finger into the table.

“Uh...Akaashi's?” He offered. She tented her fingers in front of her face.

“Oh my god...” She breathed. “His ass is beautiful.” Her eyes narrowed. “WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE PICTURES?” She demanded.

“Right! I wanted to see, too!” Oikawa piled on.

“This is burned into my soul now, bitch! I cannot unsee this!” Suga griped. “Besides, you couldn't see his ass, just...” He paused, “Just Ushijima...and the giant tattoo on his back?” Suga mused at the memory.

“A tattoo?!” Oikawa grasped his arm. “Of what!?”

“Do you think he erased the security footage?” Kiyoko snapped to her feet. “I have to find out.” She skittered out of the room. Oikawa grasped Suga by the shoulders, grin on his face.

“I love you, Kou-chan. You know that, right?”

“Yes, I know.” Suga accepted the hug. “I'll cover up front while you and Kiyoko go live out your weird fantasies in the office.”

*

Suga knocked on the door to Tanaka's apartment. He usually didn't drop by anywhere unannounced, but he had not been able to stop thinking about the other man all day. By the time they had closed and finished up for the night, Suga had made the executive decision that he would stop by to see if Tanaka was feeling adventurous. The door opened, revealing a surprised Tanaka.

“Uh...hey?” His eyebrow raised in confusion. Suga stepped in the apartment, and into Tanaka's space.

“Hey.” He hummed, pushing the door shut behind.

“Uh...what's goin' on?” Tanaka took a step back. Suga kicked off his shoes and followed.

“Oh you know, I was just...around?” He smirked, putting a finger against Tanaka's sternum, pushing him back.

“Around?” Tanaka bumped into the arm of the couch.

“Mm-hmm.” Suga pushed and Tanaka stumbled backward over the arm of the couch. Suga followed, straddling his hips. “Figured I would see what you were...up to?” Suga purred, catching the other man's lips

“Well actually,” Tanaka eased Suga back. Suga would not be deterred. He stripped off his shirt, leaning back over.

“Yea?” Suga slid his fingers under the hem of Tanaka's shirt.

“I-I was...” Tanaka trailed off into a soft groan as Suga sucked a kiss at the base of his ear.

“Go on?” Suga's lip drug along the shell of Tanaka's ear and his fingers tightened against the blonde's skin.

“I was...fuck...” He hissed. It was impossible to keep a train of coherent thoughts with Suga grinding against him. His fingers brushed against the studs in Tanaka's nipples.

“Suga...” Tanaka peeled Suga's hands from his chest.

“So, you gonna sit out this hand or what?” Suga yelped in surprise as a voice called from across the room. He looked up to see four guys sitting around Tanaka's dinner table with cards and beers.

“Yea...I gotta...” Tanaka wriggled out from under Suga, face red.

“I mean, you can keep goin if you want...” Ennoshita wore a slightly bored expression as he bit into a chip.

“No, Enno...I'll...just deal me out this hand.” Tanaka grabbed Suga's wrist, dragging him down the hall to a chorus of cat-calls. He kicked the door shut, pulling his snap-back over his face.

“Wh-why didn't you tell me you had friends over?” Suga squeaked.

“Because you really didn't give me a chance, bruh.” Tanaka grunted.

“You didn't try very hard...” Suga commented.

“I was distracted!” Tanaka held his hands up. “You were tuggin' on my nipple rings for fuck's sake.” Tanaka stammered. “You, uh...wanna join in? We're just playin' poker for fun.”

“Dude, are you guys actually gonna bang while we're out here?” Ennoshita knocked on the door. Suga winked at Tanaka.

“Ahh! Ahhh Tanaka-senpai HARDER.” Suga wailed.

“Oh my god, please stop that!” Tanaka hissed.

“Harder!” Suga yelled, walking toward the door.

“Suga...” Tanaka pleaded.

“Yes.” Suga snatched the door open, making eye-contact with Ennoshita. “Right there...” He purred. “I'll leave you to poker night then. If it was strip poker I might stay...” Suga winked, strolling down the hall, snatching his shirt off the floor.

Suga stalked home, mentally berating himself for not checking with Tanaka before showing up. At least his friends KNEW Suga and seemed pretty good-natured about his interruption. Suga fished out his keys, pausing at the door. There was a sheet of paper taped over the deadbolt:

_I have company_

_~Keiji_

*

(Suga): So you free this weekend?

(Suga): wanna catch up?

Suga huffed a sigh when Tanaka did not respond right away. It had been two weeks since they had last spent any time together aside from Tanaka's daily coffee runs. Suga was suspicious he was about to start going through withdrawls. His phone lit up and buzzed on the bed.

(Tanaka): Hey sorry, they are actually inducing my sister right now, so just me and my entire fuckin family, packed into a waiting room like sardines.

(Suga): OH. Everything is okay, right?

(Tanaka): Yea totally planned, but still, it's fanfare and rainbows and shit because...BABIES.

(Tanaka): Every time someone comes in or out of the delivery ward, I can hear her screaming FUCK.

(Tanaka): very thankful I am NOT a girl.

(Suga): babies are cute though.

(Tanaka): they look like those grubs you dig up in the garden, bruh.

(Tanaka): Like aliens.

(Suga): No way. They're totally cute!

(Suga): I babysat for my sister when I lived closer to home. I love my niece.

(Tanaka): Her husband is a fuckin wreck.

(Tanaka): She made him quit smoking when she got pregnant, so poor bro is itchin for a cigarette right now.

(Tanaka): I think he gets the willies from blood, but won't admit it, bc he is just sitting next to me, turning paler and paler.

(Suga): either that or he has some serious regrets.

(Tanaka): No REGARTS

(Suga): I do believe it is 'No RAGERTS'

(Tanaka): fuck...I think he saw me texting about him

(Suga): Did he?

Suga watched the phone waiting for a reply. It lit up with an incoming call.

“Yes?”

“Bruh.” Tanaka cackled into the phone. Another man's voice could be heard in the background telling Tanaka to shut up in very colorful language.

“You got caught!” Suga teased.

“Chill yo, Okay sorry sorry, we are walking to the corner store for coffee and to just get the fuck outta that room.” Tanaka huffed into the phone.

“Really?”

“There are twenty-two humans in there...and the room is like half your place's floor space.”

“Sardines.”

“Yup.” Tanaka chuckled.

“So is it a boy or a girl?”

“I dunno. Might be a dragon.” Tanaka laughed, clearly teasing his brother in law. “Keishin says they wanted the gender to be a surprise.”

“That's fun.”

“Did you have to sit at the hospital when your niece was born?”

“I didn't have to, but I did.” Suga hummed. “It was a big deal for my parents.”

“Ah.” Tanaka's voice was muffled as he cautioned Keishin about buying cigarettes. “Sorry bout that. What you up to?”

“Eh, just...chilling.”

“Bored?”

“Kinda.”

“Well, I kinda gotta go in a minute, but I can keep texting if you want?” Tanaka offered. The other man was taunting him in a sing-song voice. “Shut your face, Keishin.” Tanaka snapped. “Sorry...I gotta go, I'll text ya in a bit, okay?”

“Bye.”

The phone clicked off. Suga rolled onto his side. A text message showed up moments later.

(Tanaka): sorry, Keishin was being a dick.

(Tanaka): He was singing about me having a boyfriend and...

(Tanaka): I haven't really told most of my family about me and...dudes yet...

(Tanaka): If you get my drift?

(Suga): I get it. Sorry it has to be that way.

(Tanaka): Don't worry about it. My sister found out when I was in juvie school

(Tanaka): She caught me red-handed, but I knew about her love of girls, so we agreed to keep our secrets quiet. Her hubs is chill about that shit, so he knows.

(Tanaka): I'm already the family disappointment, so I'm not sure how to let this cat out of the bag, too.

(Tanaka): Is your family cool?

(Suga): About me being gay as hell?

(Tanaka): Yea

(Suga): Well, at first my parents thought it was me just acting out? Like it's just Koushi wanting attention because I'm the youngest?

(Suga): When they realized it wasn't just me being an attention whore, my parents sat me down and had this whole serious conversation about my future and how sexual orientation affected your entire life. I was so upset I didn't eat for like three days.

(Tanaka): Fuck.

(Suga): But then they told me they wanted me to be happy, so they asked if we could sit down and discuss things on a regular basis, so they understood my feelings.

(Suga): So we are okay now.

(Suga): I don't speak to my oldest brother, because he's a dick.

(Suga): My second oldest brother and sister are nice to me, but they refuse to discuss it. Like if they ignore it, it will go away.

(Suga): That's how I became good friends with Tohru.

(Suga): Because they thought we were dating or doing gay things together.

(Tanaka): Were you?

(Suga): No. My sister saw us laying on my bed reading one of her Cosmo magazines and it turned into we were kissing because she was mad at me for going into her room without permission.

(Suga): And shit snowballed from there because I am a terrible liar and I HAD kissed a boy by this point.

(Tanaka): But not Mr. Personality?

(Suga): Haha god no. Tohru is my best friend, but he is not my type, and not into people in that sense.

(Tanaka): Like he's Ace?

(Suga): Something like that. It's not my business to discuss.

(Tanaka): Gotcha.

(Tanaka): So is that how you met Iwaizumi?

(Suga): Oh yea Hajime...

(Suga): He and Tohru grew up together, so I got adopted into their weird friendship when Tohru and I met playing volleyball.

(Suga): I had the most disgusting awkward crush on Hajime for years.

(Suga): He was the god of biceps in high school.

(Tanaka): Uh...you seen his arms lately, bruh?

(Tanaka): Cause they're magical.

(Tanaka): Like two fuckin unicorns growin out of his torso.

(Suga): LOL UNICORNS?!

(Suga): WTF Tanaka that is hilarious!

(Tanaka): It's true.

(Tanaka): Dude, the first time I watched Iwaizumi work on a car, I had to pretend I dropped a screw so I could hide under the car cause I popped a boner.

(Suga): Oh my GODDDDDDD

(Suga): TANAKA NOOOOO

(Suga): SERIOUSLY.

(Suga): I'm gonna piss myself that is so hilarious.

(Tanaka): Bruh.

(Tanaka): FUCK

(Tanaka): NOT FUNNY.

(Suga): Yes it is!

(Tanaka): Okay it is now, but at the time I wanted to die.

(Suga): Since we're bonding over our Hajime crushes...

(Suga): I faked heatstroke at practice one day so he would carry me to the nurse's office.

(Suga): I thought he would princess carry me because he's like this beefcake and I was such a skinny kid.

(Tanaka): No.

(Suga): He fuckin threw me over his shoulder like a sack of rice.

(Tanaka): DUDE.

(Suga): My balls get crushed on his shoulder and I let out this god-awful screech bc it hurt...

(Suga): aaaaannnnd everyone found out I was faking it and I got in a shit-load of trouble.

(Tanaka): THAT'S BAD.

(Tanaka): Did he find out it was because you wanted him to carry you like a fuckin princess?

(Suga): NO.

(Suga): If you tell him I will kill you.

(Tanaka): Pfft okay then.

(Tanaka): So on the subject of awkward, what happened with you talkin to your beautiful roommate about the whole sex on your couch?

(Suga): Oh.

(Suga): That.

(Suga): It got better.

(Tanaka): Better?

(Tanaka): What? You join in?

(Suga): What? NO.

(Suga): You're just trying to get photos of my roommate, aren't you?

(Tanaka): No.

(Tanaka): But if you HAD them, I wouldn't say no.

(Suga): I'll ignore that.

(Suga): Moving on.

(Suga): So I open last week right?

(Suga): It was tuesday?

(Suga): The light in the office is on, which is weird, bc Kiyoko closed the night before, and she is OC about things being neat and shit when she leaves.

(Suga): So I go to turn the light out, and my BOSS is totes railing my roommate on the desk.

(Tanaka): BRUH.

(Tanaka): They were getting it on the desk?

(Suga): YES.

(Suga): THE DESK.

(Suga): So I'm all WHAT THE FUCK?

(Suga): I ruin the entire moment.

(Suga): THEN Boss decides to apologize to me and it is SO awkward.

(Suga): I wanted to puke.

(Tanaka): HOLY FUCK YO.

(Tanaka): Hang on.

(Tanaka): Baby

(Tanaka): Baaaaaaby

(Tanaka): They just yanked a baby outta my sister's lady parts...

(Tanaka): GTG.

(Suga): Congrats!!

Suga woke up the next morning to find several photos of Tanaka and another man with earrings and unruly blonde hair holding an infant wrapped in blue blankets on his phone. He texted a congratulations, getting ready to head into work. He strolled along the sidewalk, thankful it had finally stopped raining.

“Good morning, Suga!” Yamaguchi chirped as Suga walked out of the back, tying his apron on.

“Morning, Yamaguchi.” He grinned, surveying the shop. It was humming with activity- people gathered around tables chatting or working on their laptops.

“Tsukki will be late today. He had an appointment.” Yamaguchi slid a refilled mug across the counter.

“Okay. Where's Tendou?” Suga craned his neck. The lanky red-head was nowhere to be found.

“Talking to Yahaba in the coffee room I think?” Yamaguchi shrugged.

“What am I doing?” Yahaba appeared next to Suga with a container of grounds in his grasp. He arched an eyebrow at Suga. “So I heard you had an interesting morning last week.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Suga huffed. Long arms draped over his shoulders.

“Come come now, Suga...” Tendou hummed, resting his chin on Suga's head. “Don't be stingy with the details...”

“Yea, there is a pool going of what the tattoo on Ushijima's back is of.” Yahaba stowed the grounds, ignoring Yamaguchi's squeak of surprise. “We agreed to split the pot with you for sharing vital...information.” The other blonde's lip curled in a sneer that Suga found suspiciously like Oikawa's.

“Forget it. I like my job, I don't want to get fired.” Suga hissed. The door chimes saved him from having to get into that mess.

“GOOD MORNING!” Hinata called as Tanaka stepped in the door.

“Oh hey there lil bro.” He sauntered up to the counter, squinting at his tie.

“Uh, you okay there?” Suga reached across, straightening the very crooked tie.

“Runnin' on an hour of sleep, possibly still drunk from the festivities, I got ready in fifteen minutes this morning. Do I look that bad?” He gave Suga a lopsided grin.

“You look a little disheveled...”

“Apparently having a baby is a huge reason to party.” Tanaka chuckled. Yahaba slid a cup of coffee in front of Suga.

“Do you need anything else?” Suga put a lid on the cup.

“Nah. I'll probably use lunch to take a power nap, so I'll be fine.” He gave Suga a wink before stepping out the door.

“So that's a thing, now, eh?” Yahaba leaned against Suga.

“What?”

“I thought Oikawa was fuckin' with us, but it's true, eh?” Tendou waggled his eyebrows.

Suga ducked his head in the office's door after knocking.

“I'm going to run an errand on my lunch, I'll be back in a bit, okay?” He called to Kiyoko.

“Don't come back unless you intend on confessing to what the tattoo is.” She droned.

“What? Did he ruin your fun by deleting the camera footage?” Suga teased. Kiyoko held up a middle finger. Suga barked a laugh, grabbing a sandwich from the case behind the counter.

“See you guys in a bit, I'm on lunch.” He called, ducking out the door. Suga checked his phone, looking at the directions before hustling across the street. He arrived at the entrance to Iwaizumi Auto Suppliers a few minutes later.

“You are an absolute moron, Sugawara Koushi.” he chided himself, opening the door. The entryway was dim and several computer monitors nearly obscured a head of hair that was in dire need of a root touch-up. Suga leaned closer.

“Can I help you?” Large eyes squinted at him from behind the fringe of hair.

“Ah yes,” Suga cleared his throat. “I um...is Tanaka here?” The eyes narrowed even further. After a long silence the person pointed a slim finger into the building at a row of desks.

“In there.”

“Thanks.” Suga paused, searching for the familiar shape of Tanaka's head and broad shoulders.

“Suga?” Suga yelped at Daichi.

“Shit! Where did you come from?” He hissed. Daichi snorted, gesturing at his desk.

“My desk? Where I work?” He pushed his chair back. “I think you should be answering that question, to be honest.” He smirked at the blonde.

“I-ah,” Suga rolled a shoulder, “I was just...y'know?” He waved a hand, holding up the wrapped sandwich. Daichi huffed a laugh, rolling his eyes.

“Tanaka is taking a short nap at his desk.” He pointed across the room.

“Oh, well, thanks!” Suga chirped, face washing red. He strolled toward said desk, finding Tanaka face-down with a magazine over his head. Suga tapped his shoulder and there was no response. “Tanaka...” He hissed, shaking the other man.

“You should let sleeping animals rest.” A voice growled from the desk next to Tanaka's

“I'm trying to make sure this moron eats.” Suga commented. The mohawked guy made an annoyed sound, getting to his feet.

“Yamamoto.” Daichi growled from across the room. “C'mere.” The guy narrowed his eyes at Suga, but obliged Daichi's request.

“Tanaka. Wake up.” Suga lifted the magazine off his face. Tanaka squinted and groaned.

“Fuck...” He blinked a few times, unfocused gaze wandering over Suga.

“I brought you a sandwich.” Suga set the sandwich on the desk.

“You are an angel.” Tanaka hummed, face still on the desk.

“Sometimes.” Suga let his curiosity get the best of him, reaching his fingers out to slide across Tanaka's closely shorn scalp. The action was rewarded with Tanaka releasing a contented hum. Suga did his best to ignore the giddy thrill that coursed through his veins.

Better file that information away for later use...

“Best dream ever.” He mumbled.

“Not a dream.” Suga stroked his cheek.

“Huh.” Tanaka rubbed an eye, snapping upright. “Wait!” he barked, fumbling to his feet in a rush.

“Hey...” Suga grimaced at the snickers from across the room.

“Uhhm he-hey whasa?” Tanaka checked his watch a few times, rubbing his temple. “Shit. What time is it?”

“Lunch time?” Suga pointed at the sandwich. “I figured you could use a little more than coffee.” Tanaka looked at the sandwich, working his teeth over his lower lip.

“That's really for me?” he stared at Suga, baffled.

“Yeah?”

“Why?”

“Uh, you looked pretty rough this morning when you stopped in for coffee?” Suga explained. Tanaka smiled at him, features soft.

“Thanks.” He pulled Suga into a tight hug. Suga stiffened, unsure of how the rest of the office would tolerate this display of affection. Tanaka leaned back, tipping Suga's chin up. “You're really sweet.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to Suga's lips.

“FIVE.” Tanaka jerked, putting space between them, face coloring.

“Sorry Bruh!” He barked, grabbing Suga by the wrist, dragging him towards the entrance. Suga did not miss Kenma glaring at them on the way out.

“I'm sorry, did I cause trouble?” Suga asked as they paused by the entrance.

“No! No. thank you. I am happy you came by.” Tanaka gushed. “It's just...we have some rules in the office.”

“No kissing?”

“No PDA. No fighting. No smoking.” Tanaka elaborated. “Basically you have until Kenma counts to zero to wrap it up before he shoots you with paintballs.”

“Paintballs? Don't they hurt?” Suga laughed, incredulous.

“You don't make the mistake twice.” Tanaka shook his head. “Those fuckers hurt.”

“Dare I ask what rule you broke?” Suga teased.

“Bruh...” Tanaka stole a quick kiss. “I've broke all of them.” He pushed the door open. “I gotta get back to work before Iwaizumi gets involved.”

“Okay...text me later?”

“Uh yea. Thanks for lunch!” He crowed. Suga ducked out into the afternoon. The first thing he was going to do when he got back to work was discuss purchasing a paintball gun with Kiyoko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa Tohru, asking the IMPORTANT questions...
> 
> *shamelessly tosses in Iwaizumi arm worship and slams the door*  
> My work here is done.  
> *fingerguns*
> 
> I feel like this chapter skipped around a bunch.  
> Anyhow Suga showing up unannounced and pouncing on Tanaka (interrupting poker night) was one of the first things I wrote with this fic. The idea of the other second year guys just chilling at the table like, you gonna be there for a while or should we deal you in? and Tanaka just...dying...because...  
> He's gonna catch hell from Enno for the rest of his life now!
> 
> Thanks for reading/comments/kudos!!


	9. Cold Brew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka takes Suga to the barbecue at Daichi's house.  
> Too much alcohol is consumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is really short, but maybe it isn't?  
> I dunno...  
> Second to last chapter!

Tanaka tapped on the door to Suga's apartment. This would be the first time he actually visited Suga's place. They usually ended up at his apartment for various reasons. The door opened and he was greeted by a taller man with dark hair and green eyes.

Fuck. Suga's roommate was even more gorgeous in person.

“Hello.” The man's eyes raked over Tanaka and he opened the door further. “Tanaka, I presume?”

“Uh...yea?” Tanaka stepped inside the door.

“I'm Akaashi Keiji, Koushi's roommate.” He offered Tanaka a handshake.

“Nice to meet you.” Tanaka slid off his sneakers, pushing the door shut behind.

“Likewise.” Akaashi nodded his head, starting into the apartment. “I've heard a lot about you.” He gave Tanaka a slight smile. “All good. I'll let Koushi know you're here.” Tanaka perched on the couch, taking in the apartment. It was definitely more...decorated than his place. There were an assortment of paintings on the walls, a few end tables with lamps or bowls filled with rocks? wood? were scattered around the space. The small dining table had place mats and an arrangement of flowers on it.

“Hey, you find the place okay?” Suga appeared from the hall in chino shorts and a button down. Tanaka snapped to his feet.

“Yea!” He barked.

“Great.” Suga led him into the kitchen, fishing two beers from the fridge. “We don't have to drive there, right?” He fixed his sleeves, rolling them up a bit.

“Nah. We can take the train.” Tanaka opened his beer.

“We have some time before we have to go, wanna pregame?” Suga waggled his eyebrows.

“Why not?” Tanaka shrugged with a grin. “I feel a little under-dressed around you.”

“You said it was a barbecue and mini golf tournament, so I dressed for warmer weather.” Suga examined his clothes.

“Nothing wrong with how you're dressed bruh.” Tanaka nudged the blonde's ankle with a toe. “Just saying you always make me feel like I'm extra slouchy.”

“Well,” Suga chuckled. “Dressing neat is just who I am.” He drank his beer, brown eyes holding Tanaka's stare. “Just like your tattoos and piercings are who you are.”

“Yea well, nothin' wrong with it. Just makes us look like a pair of mismatched socks.” Tanaka drained the last of his beer.

“Mismatched socks are a crime against humanity.” Akaashi strolled into the kitchen. Tanaka furrowed his brow.

“No no no. Keiji...you didn't hear what we were talking about.” Suga waved his hands. “He meant ACTUAL mismatching socks. Not the metaphor.” The blonde gestured for another round of beers while his roommate had the fridge open.

“Don't you two have somewhere to be?” He set things on the counter after passing over more beers.

“Why, you expecting someone?” Suga cocked an eyebrow. The curl of a smile on Akaashi's lip was the only answer. Tanaka shrugged, unsure of the wordless, possibly telepathic, conversation happening around him.

“We had a few minutes before we had to catch our train. I would say come along, but it looks like you got...plans.” Tanaka chuckled. Akaashi shut the fridge, facing the pair.

“I could say the same for you...” Once again, Tanaka thought Akaashi took entirely too much time examining his torso before returning his green eyes to the produce stacked on the counter. Suga snatched Tanaka's wrist with a hiss, dragging him toward the front door.

“MINE, KEIJI! He's MINE!” Suga barked, stuffing his feet into a pair of boat shoes. Tanaka pulled his sneakers on, following the blonde out of the apartment. They strolled down to the stairs, out into the afternoon heat, sipping their beers. Tanaka broke the awkward silence.

“So that was...interesting.” He chuckled. Suga finished his beer, crushing the can in his slim fingers.

“Sorry. I should have warned you or something.” He cut a glance at Tanaka, cheeks pink. “Ke-Akaashi is...he is mainly saying those things to tease, but he's super dry so most people cannot tell if he is joking or not.” Suga explained.

“He seemed pretty serious about the whole...down to get naked with everyone in the room thing?” Tanaka tossed their empty cans into a bin as they got to the station.

“Yeaaaaaa.” Suga shook his head, blonde hair ruffling.

“This train.” Tanaka nudged him toward the correct train. Once in the car, determining how many other people were in there, Suga turned to Tanaka.

“Akaashi is a pretty open guy, he would never do anything to cause trouble with a relationship. He's just teasing me because we've been roommates for a few years, and we're good friends, so he knows he can get away with it.”

“You ever join in?” Tanaka smirked.

He was teasing.

Wasn't curious at ALL. Nope.

“Haaaah.” Suga exhaled. “Once. Many moons ago. It was the weirdest most confusing shit ever, but at the time I thought why not?” Suga rubbed his forehead.

“It sounds like something that I would not enjoy.” Tanaka huffed, face coloring. What if the other two people involved got really into it? How does one deal with being the third wheel in a threesome?

“Not really for me. I mean, if I am hooking up with someone, I usually don't want to see them again. So seeing the person the next morning, and randomly afterward because he's dating your roommate was uncomfortable.”

“You're a one and done kinda guy?” Tanaka ribbed the blonde, getting to his feet. “Our stop is next.”

“It depends on what I am in the mood for, but most of the time, yeah.” Suga followed him off the train. “I don't...” he exhaled, ducking his head. “I don't usually make the brightest choices when it comes to relationships.”

“Bruh.” Tanaka grunted.

“What?”

“Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I asked you to...” Tanaka slung his arm over Suga's shoulders, turning down a side street. “All that matters is what is happening currently, okay?” Tanaka stopped in front of a house. “You're okay with things between us, right?” He asked, unable to make eye-contact. Suga did not answer immediately, causing Tanaka's insecurity to claw its way to the front of his thoughts, because of course he wasn't okay with things. They looked like mismatched socks for fuck's sake.

“Actually,” Suga started, exhaling a slow breath, putting a bit of space between them. Tanaka's heart slammed against his ribs. “Actually, I am alright with things right now.” Suga confessed with a smile. “You're...not what I expected, but in a good way?” He offered. Tanaka swallowed, scuffing his shoe on the sidewalk.

“Good.” He huffed, relief washing over him. “Me too. I mean, I'm-I'm good with us. With this.” He confirmed.

“You realize the party happens inside the house, right?” Kenma snarked in his quiet voice behind them. Tanaka whipped around.

“Eyyy Kenma-bro!” He held up a fist, which Kenma bumped gently. “This is my, uh...” He cut a look at Suga, flustered at what to call him. Were they boyfriends?

“I saw you last week.” Kenma stated.

“Right when I brought Tanaka lunch.” Suga recalled. “I'm Su-”

“Sugawara Koushi.” Kenma answered. “I know who you are.” The smaller man turned, strolling into the yard. Suga raised his eyebrows.

“Sorry, Kenma is kinda...” Tanaka searched for words to describe Kenma's odd way of being social, despite having crippling social anxiety.

“Tanaka, it's okay.” Suga grabbed his hand, leading him towards the house. “I have weird friends, too.”

“Hey, when do I get to meet your posse?” Tanaka held the door open.

“Um...that's gonna take some strategy.” Suga gave him a smile that was too much teeth. “My friends are...can be predatory.”

“Predatory? Sounds like fun.” Tanaka mused, leading Suga through the modern styled home out to the back yard like he lived there. “Eyyyy my bros! The party has arrived!” He crowed, pumping his fists.

“Bruh, I got here ten minutes ago, so the party has already started.” Yamamoto bellowed from across the yard where he and Daichi were playing bocce ball like a couple of fancy-pants yuppies.

“What are the playing?”

“Bocce ball.” Tanaka grunted, heading for the cooler.

“Weird.” Suga accepted a beer. “I expected the party games to be a bit more...surly?” Tanaka snorted into his beer.

“What? You expected us to be throwing fuckin knives at each other or somethin?” He jested.

“Maybe?”

“Get Taketora and this guy drunk enough, knife throwing may happen later.” Iwaizumi slapped hands to both of their shoulders.

“Iwaizumi!” Tanaka clapped a loose hug with his boss and friend. “You...you know Suga, right?” He pushed Suga toward Iwaizumi.

“Of course I know Suga. We went to high school together.” Iwaizumi fished a beer from the cooler.

“So I heard.” Tanaka clunked his can against Iwaizumi's.

“So did you guys actually meet at Happy Beans? Or is Oikawa fuckin with me?”

“Nah man, we really met there.” Tanaka chuckled.

“So that's why coffee consumption in the office has skyrocketed the past few months.” Iwaizumi mused. Tanaka's gaze snapped to his friend, cheeks coloring. He had not been THAT obvious, had he?

“Nothing wrong with it.” Iwaizumi grinned, strolling out into the grass to join in the game. Tanaka plopped onto a couch on the patio, nodding his head for Suga to do the same.

“Is this everyone?”

“Yea, this is everyone from work.” Tanaka propped an arm over the back of the couch. “Iwaizumi keeps the barbecues small for Kenma. He doesn't like lots of people.”

“That's nice of him.”

“He's pretty considerate of everyone's feelings and shit.” Tanaka gestured at Yamamoto pumping his fist at Daichi. “He looked up a bunch of recipes when he found out Take-chan was vegan. He's a good dude, and I'm lucky our paths crossed.”

“For sure. So I gotta know.” Suga finished his beer. “When you said all of the rules, how many rules did you break?” He turned a devilish grin on Tanaka.

“Can we not talk about this now?” Tanaka huffed, getting up to fish another beer from the cooler next to the couch.

“What? You don't want me knowing all your secrets?” Suga fluttered his eyes. Tanaka cleared his throat, leaning closer to the blonde.

“Some people here don't know about all of my violations.” He whispered, voice low.

“But you got shot...” Suga questioned. Tanaka cleared his throat again.

“Because Kenma caught me.” Tanaka leveled his eyes on Suga. “Just because Kenma catches you doesn't mean the boss finds out.” He cut his eyes at Daichi's shoulders then back to Suga, hoping the blonde would get the hint. Suga's brown eyes followed Daichi into the house, then snapped back to Tanaka.

“You did what with Daichi?!” He gasped.

“Shhhhh.” Tanaka hissed. “I'll tell you later, maybe?” He leaned closer. “I don't want to die tonight, so please?” He asked.

“You better fess up later.” Suga acquiesced with a grin.

“So are you ever going to tell everyone at your job what your boss's tattoo is of?” Tanaka laughed, changing the subject.

“Nah.” Suga wrinkled his nose. “None of their business.”

“That's noble of you.”

“I am a very honorable person.” Suga smirked.

Tanaka watched the neon pink golf ball roll slowly down a slope, right into the hole as if American Jesus reached across the ocean and guided the ball himself.

“Are you fuckin serious?” Suga slurred, watching in amazement. The ball plunked into the hole and Kenma stuck the tip of his tongue out at the group.

“Kenma is dangerous at mini-golf, bruh.” Tanaka grinned. “You never bet against him.” He hummed, leaning into Suga's arm at his waist. “You up for another round of ass-kicking, or you wanna go?” The blonde's fingers tightened in his shirt.

“Come home with me?” He asked, gaze smoldering. Tanaka swallowed. How in the hell was this guy so damn hot?

“Someone's gonna get laaaaaaaiiiiiid.” Daichi sang as he walked past, kicking the back of Tanaka's calf.

“Not if you do shit like that!” Tanaka yelped, poking him in the thigh with his putter. Daichi turned around, smirk covering his face.

“You have to be assertive with this guy or he'll never make a move.” He winked at them, turning back towards Iwaizumi.

“Holy shit.” Suga's fingers dug into Tanaka's side.

“Yeaaaa let's uh,” Tanaka cleared his throat. “Let's get outta here.”

“That was in like the top ten hottest things I've ever seen.” Suga breathed.

“Top three.” Tanaka commented, leading the blonde over to say their farewells.

“When you say top three,” Suga leaned closer, alcohol and the lack of any other passengers in their train car emboldening the blonde. “Was that what Daichi said earlier, or what you two got up to?” His fingers pressed into Tanaka's thigh.

“Lifetime top three.” Tanaka exhaled, staring at the ceiling of the train car.

“But was tonight a lifetime top three?” Suga pressed, scooting closer.

“Nah.” Tanaka grunted as Suga plopped into his lap. “Maybe you shouldn't ahh,” Suga cut him off with a kiss. “Save this thought a few more minutes?”

“Noooo.” Suga whined, trailing his lips down Tanaka's neck.

“Bruh...” He huffed. “We gotta walk home.”

“So?”

“You ever walked somewhere in jeans with a boner?”

“Fine.” Suga exhaled, laying across the seat.

“Hey thanks for comin' along tonight. You had a good time?”

“Of course I did. Your work group is very nice.” Tanaka helped Suga to his feet as the train reached their stop. They strolled home in a comfortable silence.

“What is on your door?” Tanaka squinted at the note taped to the deadbolt.

“Kaash's boyfriend is over.” Suga groaned, sliding the key in the lock.

“Ohhhh your boss, the jacked bro?”

“Can you not refer to my boss as jacked?”

“I am stating the obvious.” Tanaka chuckled as they stepped into the apartment.

“Oh you're back.” Akaashi called from over the back of the couch. Tanaka saw Ushijima's head peering at them. “We just started a movie if you would like to join in?”

“Whatever you wanna do?” Suga squeezed his arm. Tanaka shrugged. He kinda wanted to go right to the bedroom, but the thought of having sex with other people being in the same apartment was a bit out of his comfort zone. That and he was feeling drunk enough that he might pass out if he sat still for long.

“I think I need to eat something. I drank a lot today.” Tanaka hoped Suga wouldn't care that he put their earlier ambitions on hold.

“Yeah...we did.” Suga agreed. “Anything leftover from dinner?” He strolled into the kitchen with Tanaka in tow. Ushijima followed them.

“I can warm things up.” He offered. Suga scoffed, slapping a hand on Ushijima's chest.

“Go sit. I am fully capa...caba...caperablitly to make food.” Suga fought against his inebriation to pronounce the word.

“Maybe you should just drink some water, eh?” Tanaka chuckled. Ushijima glanced at him. “Sup bruh.” Tanaka draped himself over the tiny bar separating the kitchen from the rest of the apartment.

“I got this.” Suga pushed against Ushijima, who did not budge. “Holy shit.” He pushed again, shooting an impressed look at Tanaka. “This guy isn't moving.”

“Told ya, bruh.” Tanaka rested his chin on his forearms. “Jacked.” He winked at Ushijima.

“Okay. I give in. Jacked it is.” Suga huffed. Ushijima looked between the two, eyes narrowing.

“Don't you work tomorrow, Sugawara?” He questioned.

“I'll be fiiiiiiiiiine.” Suga sang, giving Ushijima's chest a grope, then turning to the fridge. He hauled out the leftovers and set another beer in front of Tanaka.

“Bruh...” Tanaka stared at the beer. If he kept drinking this evening was going to go south either by him blacking out and doing something stupid or everything he consumed in the past eight hours coming back up.

Either way drinking another beer was a poor choice.

Since when had Tanaka Ryunosuke made good choices when it came to alcohol consumption?

He cracked open the beer.

“Bottoms up, eh?”

Light crept across Tanaka's face and he burrowed his head under the pillow. His skull throbbed with the sudden movement.

This was it.

He had died and this was Hell.

“Fuck.” He hissed out a curse.

“I blame you.” Suga groaned next to him. “All your fault.” Tanaka peered from under his pillow refuge at the blonde. So maybe he wasn't in hell, yet.

Yet.

“Bruh.” He swallowed as his stomach clenched.

“Fuck.” Suga rolled onto his side, facing Tanaka. He squeezed his brown eyes shut. “Worth it.”

“What?” Tanaka squinted, rolling onto his side.

“Yesterday, last night...totally worth it.” Suga hummed with a smile.

“Really? Why?” Tanaka frowned, throb in his skull making his vision blur.

“Because you're hot.” Suga answered, matter of factly.

“I am hot.” Tanaka agreed. Suga laughed which turned into a groan.

“Ughhhh don't make me laugh.” He lamented. “You're also quite humble.”

“Right.”

“Hey.” Suga stroked a finger along his cheek, prompting Tanaka to make eye-contact. “I like hanging out with you.” He pressed a kiss to Tanaka's forehead.

“Yeah, aside from being hungover as fuck, this is pretty nice.”

“I just...” Suga shrugged, licking his lips. “I wanted you to know how much I love being with you.” The blonde murmured, tucking his arm around Tanaka's waist. Tanaka leaned into the contact, hungover brain mulling through the words.

Wait.

Love?

He leaned back, squinting his eyes, trying to focus on the blonde.

“What?” Suga stared at him.

“Did you say love?” Tanaka grunted, destroying the soft mood with the subtlety of a bulldozer. Suga's eyes snapped wide and he sat up, face turning red.

“I-I no what I,” He stammered, scrabbling out of bed. “Didn't say...I di-didn't say that at ALL.” Suga hustled out of the room, bathroom door slamming shut seconds later. Tanaka rolled onto his stomach with a loud groan.

Could he have fucked this up any worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good ol' L-Bomb.
> 
> I am currently working on the final chapter(!!!!) of this bad-boy. Next week is stupid busy for me at work, so I might be a bit slow on getting it finished. Either way, the end is near.  
> Thanks for reading/comments/kudos!!


	10. Timing Belt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga has to deal with his verbal slip-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *erupts from the crust of the earth with a stole of flames around my neck*  
> I LIVE. CREATIVITY IS MINE!!!
> 
> So I got this bad-boy finished up sooner than I thought I would. I hope you all enjoy the last chapter!!  
> Warning: this shit gets fluffy as hell (for me anyways).
> 
> Enjoy!!

Suga leaned over the sink, splashing water on his face. He'd done it. He had managed to completely ruin everything that had been going quite smoothly between himself and Tanaka with one STUPID WORD. He glared at himself in the mirror, toweling off his face with a groan.

“Suga?” Tanaka tapped on the door.

“Suga is dead.” Suga grumbled through the towel.

“Okay, well can dead Suga please open the door before I take a leak off your balcony?” Tanaka jiggled the knob.

“Fine.” Suga opened the door, face flushing crimson.

“You okay?” Tanaka stepped in the door, completely unbothered by Suga's presence. Suga pondered his word choices while Tanaka washed his hands.

“I'm just hungover.” He answered with a quiet voice, hoping Tanaka wouldn't bring up his verbal slip.

“Same.” Tanaka hummed, resting his forehead against the back of Suga's skull. “Bruh, are you freaking out on me? Cause I feel like you're freaking out.” Tanaka mumbled into his hair.

“I'm...I'm not.” Suga lied.

“Is it because of what I said?”

“No-” The rest of Suga's statement was cut off by Akaashi clearing his throat.

“Can you two please have this conversation somewhere else? I need the bathroom.” Tanaka stiffened, slithering back into the bedroom. Suga hissed at his friend as Akaashi watched Tanaka disappear before shooting him a wink.

“Mine.” Suga pulled the bathroom door shut as he walked out, heading to his bedroom.

“So um, yeah, I'll just...” Tanaka yanked on his shirt.

“Wait. I'll ah, I'll make you some coffee?” Suga offered, hoping he didn't sound as desperate as he felt. He had to explain himself before he ruined everything. “I mean...if you want?” He pulled on a pair of sweats. “You can borrow some sweatpants if...” Suga gestured at the drawer.

“Uh...you don't want me to leave?” Tanaka asked, hesitation in his voice.

“Not unless you want to.” Suga stared at the other man. Why would Tanaka think he wanted him to go? Why didn't Tanaka want to escape from Suga and his clingy admissions of love?

“You're not mad at me?” Tanaka furrowed his brow.

“Why would I be?” Suga tossed him a pair of sweats.

“Uh...because I kinda,” He wrinkled his nose, cheeks staining pink, “Y'know? Ruined the moment?”

“I already destroyed it by...saying THAT word.” Suga rolled a shoulder.

“How did that destroy anything?”

“Um...we've known each other for what, two months?”

“Maybe three?”

“I think it was a little premature of me.” Suga grimaced, leading Tanaka to the small kitchen.

“I think you're being too hard on yourself.” Tanaka leaned against the counter. “If that is how you feel, why lie about it?” Suga busied himself filling the kettle with water. Why wasn't Tanaka freaking out and calling him clingy?

“Because...” Suga set water on the stove. “Because I didn't want you to think I was clingy and scare you off?” He snuck a cautious glance at the other man, still leaning against the counter, hands propped on the edge behind his hips, displaying his glorious arms in a distracting manner.

“Suga...” Tanaka shook his head, worrying his lower lip. “Can I level with you?”

“Um, okay?” Suga furrowed his brow, unsure of where this conversation was going.

“So, this...this is the longest lasting relationship thing I've ever been in, so I really have no clue what is supposed to happen?” Tanaka confessed, pink blush spreading from his cheeks to his ears.

“Seriously?” Suga stared at him, mystified. How in the world could this guy not have people lined up the block to go out with?

However Tanaka was going to answer was interrupted as Akaashi and Ushijima wandered into the kitchen, settling at the small table.

“Please tell me you're not just making coffee.” Akaashi squinted at Suga.

“I'm boiling water. Would you like some hot leaf juice?” Suga teased in a pompous tone.

“Why yes, that would be fabulous.” Akaashi huffed back, smirk curling his lip.

“Coffee for you, Ushijima?”

“Please.” Suga got out mugs and scooped coffee into the carafe of a french press.

“Pretty sure we're gonna get a noise warning.” Akaashi mused, cutting a wink at his roommate.

“What?” Suga sputtered, dropping the spoon on the counter.

“I kept telling you two to shut the hell up, but nooooo, you had to cheer every time someone dropped a damn Draw Four card last night.” Akaashi continued.

“Bruh, Draw Four is the worst card ever. You expect someone to keep quiet when you do them dirty like that?” Tanaka laughed.

“That being said, I don't feel that the level of noise you two made was warranted by a card game.” Akaashi chided.

“You and I obviously have different ideas on the rules regarding poker night, bruh.” Tanaka straightened, slapping his palms on the cabinet behind him. “Anyone else hungry? I can make breakfast?”

“Oh, you don't have to.” Suga protested.

“I know that. But I'm pretty okay at cooking and everyone needs some calories after last night's drinking contest.” Tanaka bumped Suga's hip before leaning over to peer into the fridge. Suga filled Akaashi's mug with water and carried it to the table.

“I like this one.” Akaashi hummed gesturing toward Tanaka's back. Suga gave him an awkward smile, setting the rest of the mugs on the table.

“I hope you do not plan on calling in 'sick' today, Sugawara.” Ushijima quirked an eyebrow, selecting a mug.

“Um no? That would be stupid...considering you're...right here.” Suga huffed. “That and I know better than to leave Tendou, Oikawa, AND Yahaba unattended for more than one hour.”

“That is a volatile mix of personalities.”

“You made the schedule.” Suga quipped, finishing up the coffee and pouring it into mugs.

“Are you insinuating I did that on purpose?” Ushijima sipped his coffee.

“Hey, can I use this rice?” Tanaka leaned over the counter, waggling a container of cooked rice at them.

“Go for it!” Suga grinned.

“Say, Tanaka,” Akaashi got to his feet, leaning against the counter. “You busy next Saturday?”

“Like six days from now?” Tanaka asked, not looking away from the stove. Akaashi squinted at Suga's work schedule, taped to the door of the refrigerator.

“Yes.”

“Yea, what's up?”

“Oh we're all getting together to celebrate a few birthdays if you wanted to join in?” Akaashi offered, smirking at Suga the entire time. Suga grimaced at his roommate, knowing how well Tanaka and Oikawa got off on the wrong foot, this could be a disaster in the making.

“Yea that sounds like fun.” Tanaka peeked into a few cabinets. “Plates?”

“I'll get them.” Suga hustled into the kitchen. “You don't have to come if you don't want to.” He whispered.

“Bruh, sounds like fun...and I get to meet your posse.” He grinned, pressing a kiss to Suga's cheek.

“You are aware the Oikawa is a large part of my posse, right?” Suga cautioned.

“Yea yea, I know.” Tanaka heaped fried rice and vegetables onto the plates. “But since Iwaizumi seems to think he is a decent dude, I have to trust my bro.” He followed Suga to the table with two plates. “Anyone want eggs?”

*

“So.” Oikawa propped an elbow on the counter next to Suga as he balanced out a register till.

“So?” Suga bumped him with his hip.

“I heard your bad-boyfriend is gonna join us this weekend?” Oikawa batted his eyelashes at Suga. Suga finished counting the bills, putting money into the bag for Kiyoko to deposit the next day.

“Yes. Akaashi invited him.”

“Keiji-chan?” Oikawa scoffed. “I don't know who is more thirsty to see the entire world nude, Kiyoko-chan or your roommate.” He stretched his arms, fixing his brown eyes on Suga.

“Keiji knows Tanaka is off-limits.” Suga huffed. “Besides, I don't think Tanaka is...like that.”

“Hey, you guys cool if we head out?” Yamaguchi called from the hallway.

“Sure. I just have to lock the money up and turn out the lights. Thanks!” Suga called back. He and Oikawa strolled to the office while Suga finished the evening's paperwork trail.

“So how's that going then?” Oikawa plopped into one of the chairs by the desk.

“It's fine.”

“Are you two official yet?”

“Um...” Suga locked the safe, getting to his feet. “I...don't know?”

“Has he asked you to be his boyfriend yet?” Oikawa pursed his lips.

“No.”

“Well maybe you should ask him?” Oikawa grabbed his things from the lounge, following Suga to the back door. Suga set the alarm and locked the back door.

“I'm kinda scared to.” Suga admitted.

“Well, the guy has found out what kind of disaster area you are when it comes to dating and he's stuck around, so you might as well go for it!” Oikawa chirped, unlocking his suv. “I'll give you a ride home, okay?” Suga climbed into the vehicle, sinking into the leather seat. Oikawa started the suv, turning the radio down.

“You're being strangely supportive of this.” He accused.

“Well, Iwa-chan and Dai-chan kinda read me the riot act when we met up for brunch Sunday.” Oikawa grumbled. “So if Iwa-chan says Ryu-chan is a good fit for Kou-chan, I'll take his word for it, and try to be nice.” He simpered.

“Nice?” Suga grunted.

“Try.” Oikawa clarified.

“That's the Tohru I know.” Suga laughed. The vehicle slowed to a stop in front of his building. Oikawa turned in his seat, putting the vehicle in park.

“Koushi, look...” He shrugged. “I'm...I just get tired of seeing you get hurt by all these douche-bag assholes you find.” Oikawa explained. “You're my best friend, and I want you to be happy...even if you make shit choices when it comes to romance.”

“If you're trying to be encouraging right now, it's not working.” Suga teased.

“I am not done yet.” Oikawa huffed. “You seem happy with this guy, and if Iwa-chan and Dai-chan like him and know him pretty well, then who am I to get in the way of something that might be good for you?” He offered.

“Thanks, Tohru. It means a lot coming from you.”

“Of course it does.” Oikawa scoffed. “I'm like the most important person in your life.” He pulled Suga into a quick hug. “I promise to be nice, as long as you promise to not fuck this up by freaking out and running away.” Oikawa held him at arms-length.

“I...I won't, okay?” Suga protested weakly, knowing his desire to run away from relationships was much stronger than even he would admit.

*

“We finally get to meet your hot bro-friend, eh?” Bokuto draped himself across Suga's shoulders, depositing a drink in front of him.

“Only if you promise to be nice.”

“Of course!”

“I'm always nice.” Kuroo leered from across the table. Akaashi snorted into his beer next to Suga.

“Sure you are, Kuroo.” Suga flipped him off.

“Is he good in bed?” Kuroo waggled his one visible eyebrow.

“I'm not answering that question.” Suga swallowed his drink.

“He's gotta be if Suga's kept him around this long.” Bokuto hummed, rubbing his head against Suga's temple.

“Can you two PLEASE act like adults for five fucking minutes?” Suga hissed.

“Why? You scared we're gonna intimidate the fuck outta this guy or what?” Bokuto jested, finishing his beer.

“Yes!” Suga spat. “You guys are like...hyenas...just waiting to destroy someone unsuspecting. Not everyone likes that.”

“Aww how cute.” Kuroo purred. “Suga's nervous.” He smirked, teeth dragging across his lip. Suga's face burned hot. He wasn't exactly nervous. Well, not about whether or not everyone would like Tanaka. It was moreso if Kuroo would get a fist placed into his face or not by Tanaka before the night was over.

Saying Kuroo was inflammatory was the understatement of understatements.

“You know what?” Suga started with a grunt.

“Oh oh.” Akaashi elbowed him, pointing at the familiar shape of Tanaka's head and shoulders wandering towards the bar.

“You fuckers better behave.” Suga got to his feet. “Or else.”

“Yea, you fuckers.” Oikawa sauntered over to the table. “Your bad-boyfriend is here.” He winked, already feeling his liquor.

“I saw.” Suga picked his way through the crowd, giving Tanaka's arm a squeeze. “Hey there.” He chirped. Tanaka turned halfway, waiting for the bartender.

“Hey.” He took in Suga's polo and chino shorts with a smirk. “You always dress nice.”

“Well it is a special occasion.” Suga teased, nudging Tanaka's boot. “You expecting to have to kick someone's ass tonight?”

“Nah. I drove here.” Tanaka accepted his drink. “My sister wanted me to come see the baby.” He shrugged. “So I had to be a good uncle.”

“How sweet of you.” Suga twined their fingers together. “You ready to meet my hyena friends?”

“Hyena friends?” Tanaka laughed.

“Yeah. They're kinda loud and predatory...but I like them?” He gave the taller man's fingers a tug, leading him back to the table.

“Suga, what'cha got there?” Kuroo cat-called.

“Vodka tonic.” Suga pulled a chair out for Tanaka.

“Haha, funny.” Kuroo leered, leaning his elbows on the table. “He's got jokes today.”

“Guys, this is my friend, Tanaka Ryunosuke.” Suga patted Tanaka on the shoulder. “You already know Akaashi and Oikawa,” He pointed at Bokuto “That is Bokuto 'I don't understand personal space' Koutarou. And THAT,” He pointed at Kuroo with his middle finger, “Is Kuroo 'I am a giant bag of dicks' Tetsurou.”

“Wow, Koushi, don't hold back at all.” Kuroo hummed with a grin.

“Hey, is Asahi comin'?” Bokuto got to his feet.

“He said he would be here after nine.” Oikawa held up his glass.

“Refills?” Bokuto collected glasses heading up to the bar.

“What about Shimizu?” Oikawa bumped Suga's foot under the table.

“She sends her apologies. She had plans she could not change.” Suga offered with a shrug.

“Aww too bad. I wanted to see her eviscerate Kuroo-chan again.” Oikawa grinned at Tanaka. “Kuroo-chan always gets in over his head with Kiyo-chan.”

“You're not drinkin' much, man.” Bokuto nudged Tanaka.

“I drove here.” Tanaka clinked his glass of water against Bokuto's beer glass. “Kinda irresponsible to drink and drive, ya know?”

“So honorable.” Kuroo slurred with a wink.

“What do you have?” Bokuto finished his glass. “Like a car or what?”

“Motorcycle.” Tanaka answered. Bokuto reached across, shaking Suga violently.

“DUDE!” He crowed.

“A motorcycle!!” Kuroo cackled. “This is hilarious!”

“What's so funny about me driving a motorcycle?” Tanaka furrowed his brow.

“They don't have to answer that!” Suga slapped a palm to the table.

“Yes we do.” Kuroo laughed. “Suga has like the most obvious type ever.”

“It's like the more you look like an extra from those Mad Max movies, the more into you Suga gets!” Bokuto announced loudly.

“What did I tell you fuckwads earlier?” Suga growled, face red.

“Somethin' about bein' on our bestest behavior?” Kuroo fluttered his eyes at Suga.

“Oh come on, Kou-chan. Did you actually expect these morons to act their age?” Oikawa laughed. Suga glanced at Tanaka, worried the other man would be offended at his friends' jibes.

“Bruh, it's okay. They're just kidding around.” Tanaka grinned, draping his arm over Suga's shoulder. “Besides, they're probably jealous because who's the only person at this table aside from Akaashi with a boyfriend?” Tanaka shot Kuroo a sneer.

“Shit...” Bokuto huffed. “Kuroo, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Hell no. You snore.” Kuroo pursed his lips.

“Aww man! I do not!” Bokuto protested. “I've never heard myself snore ever.”

“Bruh...” Tanaka chuckled.

“Tanaka, just...let him go.” Suga laughed getting to his feet. “I hate to cut this lovely evening short, but I have to open tomorrow, so bye.” He pulled Tanaka up.

“Nice to meet ya!” Tanaka waved at the table before following Suga out the door.

“So that went okay.” Suga mused once they were out of the bar.

“I completely understand the hyena comment.” Tanaka chuckled.

“God, I would kill for a cigarette right now.” Suga hummed.

“You are actually quitting?”

“Yeah. This hot guy told me I should quit, soooo,” Suga winked at him.

“Hot guy?” Tanaka raised his eyebrows. “Do tell.”

“Mmmm I dunno if I should.”

“Hey, I thought you didn't have to open tomorrow?”

“It's called what my drunk friends don't know, they can't tease me about later.” Suga pulled Tanaka close. “Take me home?” Tanaka pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Yours or mine?” He hummed, lips ghosting across Suga's.

“Yours?” Suga asked. It wasn't forward of him to ask to go back to Tanaka's apartment, right? He really needed to find the right time to push the conversation into the deeper waters of what was their relationship.

“Okay. Hop on.” Tanaka lead him over to his motorcycle, handing Suga a helmet.

“Only if you promise to not kill us. I don't want to puke on your back.” Suga warned, settling behind the other man. He felt the rumble of Tanaka's laugh against his chest as his only warning before the bike roared to life, tearing out into traffic.

Suga stretched under the blankets, reaching around to find he was alone in the bed. He cracked an eye, testing the level of hangover he had achieved last night. The light washing through the curtains only caused a mild twinge in his temples. Suga congratulated himself for not getting completely trashed the night before.

All in all, things went pretty nice considering Tanaka had finally met his raucous group of friends without getting into a fist-fight and Suga had survived the near-death experience that was riding on a motorcycle with Tanaka, again. He sat up, stretching his arms. Suga crawled out of bed, sliding open a drawer in search of some semblance of pants. He found a pair of red joggers, pulling them on. Wandering out of the bedroom, he discovered Tanaka in front of the stove in his tiny kitchen. Suga slipped his arms around the other man's waist, pressing a kiss to his bare spine.

“Good morning.”

“Hey.” Tanaka patted Suga's hands. “I, uh...I only have Mr. Coffee here.” He nodded at the coffee maker.

“That's fine.” Suga hummed, reaching up to rub his fingertips over the closely shorn hair on Tanaka's scalp.

“Ughhh...bruh...” Tanaka groaned. “Lemme finish cooking.”

“Is it that good?” Suga chuckled.

“It's just really relaxing and I don't wanna burn the eggs.” Tanaka pointed at a cabinet by his knee. “You mind grabbing plates?”

“Sure, where do you want them?”

“Uh, leave them here. I don't really have place settings and shit, but I have a table.”

“I am not going to leave a bad review on your bed and breakfast, if that's what you're worried about.” Suga teased. “You're a really good cook.”

“I've cooked for you like once before today.”

“And it was incredible. Even Akaashi was impressed.” Suga grinned.

“It's because my sister worked at a restaurant in high school. She taught me how to cook.” Tanaka pushed part of an omelet onto Suga's plate. “She said it was a vitally important skill to impress the hotties when I was an adult.”

“Well,” Suga started.

“Are you impressed?” Tanaka fished two mugs out of a cabinet.

“You think I'm hot?” Suga blurted.

“Uh...yes?” Tanaka offered, puzzled.

“What?”

“Have you looked in the mirror lately?” Tanaka huffed, filling the mugs. “You're damn hot. And how you like your coffee?”

“Um...Two sugars, extra cream.” Suga murmured, still in shock that this Adonis of a human found him HOT. Tanaka passed him a mug, leading them to the table.

“Why are you surprised that I think you're hot?” Tanaka's head cocked to the side.

“Because...I mean, I know I'm not ugly, but I've never been called hot before.” Suga tucked into his breakfast hoping to avoid the conversation.

“Bruh. You are fuckin gorgeous. Totally hot.” Tanaka confirmed, taking a bite of breakfast.

“Um...thanks?” Suga gave him an awkward smile. “I mean you're way hotter than I am.”

“Preferences, bruh.” Tanaka waved a hand. They eased into a more comfortable silence, finishing breakfast and Suga insisting that he do the dishes since Tanaka cooked.

“What time do you have to go to work?” Tanaka asked, settling into the couch.

“I asked Kiyoko to cover for me later since she owes me one.” Suga hummed, curling against him. “So I have all day.”

*

“Koushi?” Kiyoko beckoned him back to the office.

“Hey, thanks again for covering my shift last weekend.”

“Are you two engaged yet?” She cocked an eyebrow.

“What? NO!” Suga sputtered.

“Hmph.” She set a tub of ointment in his hand. “I need a favor.” Suga screeched as she began to pull her shirt off.

“What are you doing!?” He barked.

“I need you to rub that stuff on my skin. I can't reach it very well and the tattoo is starting to peel.” Kiyoko huffed, brandishing her back. Suga paused, examining the intricate dark lines of ink tracing out flowers along her shoulder and side.

“That's....impressive.” He mused. “Where did you get this done at?”

“The guy that Tanaka introduced me to? Nishinoya? He did all of Tanaka's work, too.” She explained.

“This is gonna be incredible once he colors it.” Suga grinned. “Is he a nice guy?”

“He's polite...but loud.” Kiyoko huffed. “Extremely loud. Like Tendou and Hinata levels of volume all the time.”

“Wow.” Suga laughed.

“What is...” Ushijima froze in the doorway eyes darting between the two. Suga scuttled towards the door, shoving the ointment into Ushijima's hands.

“I-I hear Goshiki calling for me! You can help out Kiyoko, right?!” He yanked the door shut as he hustled to the front of the shop. He slid behind one of the espresso machines, starting on an order, hoping that Kiyoko would save her wrath for after work.

About twenty minutes later, Tanaka walked in, smile on his face.

“Hey bruh.” He grinned at Yamaguchi, rattling off his order then sneaking a grin at Suga.

“Why hello, Mr. Coffee in a Cup.” Suga teased, filling a cup and setting it on the counter.

“How's it going?”

“Eh, you know? It's always interesting here.” Suga grinned.

“Koushi, can I get you to help me in the coffee room?” Kiyoko appeared at the bar.

“Oh hey, did you call Noya?” Tanaka crowed, handing Yamaguchi money.

“Yes. Thank you.” She nodded, then turned down the hall. “When you're finished helping this customer, Koushi.”

“Ohhhh boy...I'm about to die.” Suga groaned.

“What happened?” Tanaka picked up his tray of drinks.

“I'll uh...I'll tell you later, okay?” Suga rubbed his forehead ducking into the coffee room. Kiyoko shut the door, leaning against it.

“What in the actual hell was that?” She bit, folding her arms over her chest.

“Well, I figured Ushijima would be better suited to ah...rub shit all over your skin.” Suga smirked.

“You KNOW he's dating your roommate.” She huffed.

“My roommate who has a very loose idea of monogamy.” Suga reminded. “So? Anything juicy happen?”

“You are a bastard.” She hissed.

“Nice!” He grinned, shooting her a thumbs-up.

“Not nice, Koushi!” She rubbed her temple. “Because of you, I have some sort of weird date with both Wakatoshi AND your gorgeous roommate next week!” She hissed. “What am I supposed to do with TWO beautiful men?”

“I'm sure you'll find something to do...” He teased.

“I hate you.”

“Sure.”

“Fine. You're the best gay friend ever, and you should probably go over to your boyfriend's house on Friday night.” She conceded.

“Look on the bright side, you'll get to see what the tattoo is?” Suga laughed.

*

Suga grabbed his phone as it buzzed on the kitchen counter.

(Tanaka): Yo

(Suga): Hey there!

(Tanaka): What's shakin?

(Suga): Eh...making a sandwich.

(Tanaka): Exciting.

(Suga): For sure.

(Tanaka): So what happened yesterday?

(Suga): Oh!

(Suga): Right!

(Suga): So, Kiyoko went to Noya and got some work done. So I guess you gotta put stuff on the skin after a tattoo?

(Tanaka): Yea while it peels and stuff.

(Suga): She asks me to help her rub the goo on her back in the office and just takes her shirt off.

(Tanaka): Oh wow.

(Suga): Tanaka, do I need to remind you of the fact that I am very very gay?

(Suga): Girls are just girls.

(Tanaka): BRUH. I am not gay. Please describe this event, in detail.

(Tanaka): For science.

(Suga): Haha no.

(Tanaka): scrooge.

(Suga): Okay so as I'm checking out the ink, Ushijima walks in the office all wtf is happening in here?

(Suga): And I'm like....here ya go, pal! Because Kiyoko has this GROSS crush on him, and I've been telling her to move on the dude for months.

(Tanaka): What was the tattoo of?

(Suga): So I hand him the stuff and walk out of the office. And then I saw you.

(Suga): Oh the tattoo was a bunch of cherry blossoms and flowery shit from her hsoulder down her side.

(Tanaka): WAIT.

(Tanaka): You left her in the office with your jacked boss that is fuckin your roommate?

(Tanaka): Did you want to start world war 3 or what?

(Suga): No no no

(Suga): It's not like that.

(Suga): Akaashi is super open about relationships...and up front about it.

(Suga): So I'm sure that Ushijima knows that it's not going to be monogamous.

(Tanaka): But still...

(Tanaka): Like...

(Tanaka): Is Akaashi gay?

(Suga): Akaashi is attracted to people that he considers hot regardless of gender, so like pan I guess?

(Tanaka): This still seems like a terrible idea.

(Suga): Well it wasn't.

(Suga): Cause not only did Ushijima rub that ointment on her tattoos, but he also asked her out after they made out for like twenty minutes in the office.

(Tanaka): BRUH.

(Tanaka): Your jacked boss is like a fuckin beast! He is all about that shit.

(Suga): Can you please stop?

(Suga): It is getting difficult for me to talk to him without thinking about him and Akaashi being noisy as hell...

(Tanaka): Bruh.

(Suga): What?

(Tanaka): Bruh.

(Suga): What?

(Tanaka): Okay gonna say it.

(Tanaka): You are not quiet in bed.

(Suga): WHAT.

(Tanaka): Suga, YOU are loud as hell. The old dude that lives next to me high-fived me the morning after we first hooked up.

(Suga): Oh my god...

(Suga): What?

(Suga): SERIOUSLY?

(Tanaka): Hey, it's cool bruh!

(Tanaka): It was like a damn homie I wish I was there kinda high-five...not like a next time put a pillow over her face high-five.

(Suga): Put a pillow over her face?

(Tanaka): He didn't say that but you know what I'm talkin about?

(Suga): I've never experienced that.

(Tanaka): Eh, don't worry about it. He's this older divorced dude, so I think he's tryna live vicariously through me.

(Suga): That's weird.

(Tanaka): Probably but whatever. I don't care.

(Suga): Okay so now that I really want to die of embarrassment...

(Suga): Kiyoko told me I should probably avoid my apartment on Friday night, so...you have plans?

(Tanaka): I do now.

(Suga): Okay?

(Tanaka): No, it's cool. Come over, I'll wow you with my cooking skills.

(Suga): Mmm I like where this is going.

(Tanaka): What's your favorite food?

(Suga): Um mapo tofu

(Tanaka): Seriously?

(Suga): Like super spicy.

(Suga): Burn your mouth for days spicy.

(Tanaka): You're one of THOSE people?

(Suga): Those people?

(Tanaka): Those super spicy food people.

(Suga): Yup!

(Tanaka): Pass, man. I like to be able to taste my dinner and not die the next day.

(Suga): Oh come on! It's delicious.

(Tanaka): Bruh, having the ring of fire the next day is NOT worth it.

(Tanaka): Ever.

(Suga): Okay fine.

(Suga): But spicy, okay?

(Tanaka): I know you like spicy, but I'm not making it too spicy.

(Suga): Whyyyyy?

(Tanaka): Because.

(Tanaka): Let me tell you a story.

(Tanaka): About how I almost died.

(Suga): This should be good.

(Tanaka): So while back I was dating this girl. She was one of those hot af food is life people.

(Tanaka): We go out and get wings and beer. She gets these fuckin atomic wings. They were good, but after one wing, I couldn't taste ANYTHING. She eats like fifteen of those fuckers. We get drunk, head back to her place, shit gets frisky...

(Tanaka): WORST CHOICE EVER.

(Suga): What?

(Tanaka): BRUH. MY DICK.

(Tanaka): IT WAS LEGIT ON FIRE.

(Tanaka): Like engulfed in flames.

(Suga): Holy shit...

(Tanaka): I was dying. Her dumbass was dying because apparently one wing was enough hot pepper to light her up, too.

(Tanaka): BRUH. Worst pain of my life. I had my junk in a bowl of milk.

(Suga): MILK wTF??

(Tanaka): Milk and sugar water kinda slow down the spread of the pepper...supposedly. Didnt do shit for me.

(Tanaka): We laid in her bathroom floor, crying like bitches for the next 12 hours...bc ring of fire.

(Tanaka): And that is the story of why I don't eat spicy fucking hot food on dates.

(Suga): WOW.

(Suga): That is incredible...

(Suga): So you don't have to make anything super spicy Friday...

(Tanaka): good.

*

Sugawara Koushi was definitely in deep, but at this point he didn't care. Tanaka was a good cook, a super nice human, and dammit he was so fucking hot and gorgeous. Suga didn't care when he was a tad shy and occasionally needed a few minutes to chill out?

Not everyone was perfect.

But Tanaka was damn close.

Suga had to lock this relationship in before he slipped up and told Tanaka that he loved him, which was not a lie.

Suga snuggled closer to the other man, pressing a kiss to his sternum.

“You awake?” Suga hummed. Tanaka's arm over his shoulder tightened.

“I guess.” He sighed. “You okay?”

“Yea.” Suga exhaled a slow breath.

_Just tell him how you feel, ask him to be your boyfriend._

Simple, right?

It sure as hell didn't feel simple.

“Suga...” Tanaka scooted away.

“Hm?”

“Would you...I dunno,” Tanaka rubbed the back of his neck, “You wanna date?” Suga watched him carefully. Was Tanaka going to beat him to the punch?

“Noun or verb?” Suga teased.

“Huh?” Tanaka sat up.

“Noun like go on a date, or verb like we are dating?” Suga clarified, hoping that Tanaka would get the hint so he didn't have to make a fool of himself trying to admit his feelings.

“Seriously? How many times do I have to remind you? I didn't go to college.” Tanaka groused, flopping onto his back.

“Nouns and verbs are middle school shit...” Suga propped himself up on an elbow, smirking.

“Whatever.” Tanaka exhaled into a pillow. “Let me try this again since I am failing miserably.” He locked eyes with Suga. “Suga will you be my boyfriend?”

Suga felt his heart squeeze into his throat. He swallowed, closing his eyes. So Tanaka did share his feelings on their relationship. He sighed catching the other man's gaze again.

“I would like that.” Suga answered with a smile. “Although I think you're just using me for the coffee...” He winked.

“You caught me red-handed.” Tanaka chuckled, leaning over to press a kiss to the blonde's forehead. “But it was a risk I am willing to take.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this lil romp!  
> I had a blast writing it.
> 
> XOXO  
> Thank you all for reading/comments/kudos!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always for reading/comments/kudos


End file.
